Las vueltas de la vida
by I'm a damn monster
Summary: Si, la vida da muchas vueltas, a veces de una manera perjudicial y otras veces... Maravillosas, estemos listos o no para afrontar lo que la vida prepara para nosotros. Couple SesshKag, couple secundario KohaRin.


― A partir de mañana ya no vienes.

― Pero tío, aún falta para...

― Ya no quiero que tu novio, su hermana y tu padre el idiota me llamen a cada rato para saber si estás bien y no les estás mintiendo, mucho menos quiero tener sobre mí a mi padre y su esposa en sus papeles de bisabuelos sobreprotectores.― explicaba con cansancio.

― Deja término lo que...

― Estoy seguro que Higurashi se puede encargar.― dijo al mirar a Kagome que le veía con nerviosismo.― Es mejor que estés lista para cuando llegue Kohaku.― agregó antes de salir.

― No estoy segura si voy a poder, creo que yo no le agrado.― confesó Kagome a Rin una vez que su jefe se fue.

― Kagome, todo saldrá bien, no es nada que no hiciéramos antes y confió en ti, de todas maneras si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme, además el tío Sesshomaru es muy agradable cuando lo conoces bien.

― Esta bien, daré mi mejor esfuerzo.― dijo decidida a no defraudar a su amiga.

― Y Kagome, no le temas, encáralo, no te doblegues, trátalo como cualquier otro... Solo sé tú.

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde que el señor Taisho le dio su primer oportunidad de empleo, desde que trabajaba en la constructora Taisho y de conocer a Rin, pero también hace dos meses que el señor Taisho dejó a cargo a su hijo mayor y hace tres semanas que Rin estaba en su permiso de maternidad.

Observaba la calle desde su ventana en el segundo piso, prefería distraerse a recordar que estaba sola en la oficina, con la compañía de Rin no le parecía tan grande, pero ella sola en ese cuarto le deprimía. Una corriente de frío se coló por alguna parte y se puso su suéter, no debía extrañarle ese clima, después de todo el otoño estaba por terminar.

Pero le calmaba saber que por el momento todo iba bien con el jefe, no había tenido problemas y le había entregado a tiempo el trabajo que les pidió.

― Higurashi, te busca el jefe, tiene mala cara.― le llamó otra compañera.

― ¿Cuándo no?― dijo otra chica que pasaba por allí.

― Es increíble que sea Tío de Rin ¿Cómo lo soportarán?― preguntó la primera.

― Voy a verlo, es mejor no hacerlo esperar ¿verdad?― dijo Kagome con determinación.

― Eres lista, hasta ahora estabas bajo la protección de su sobrina favorita, pero pronto te enteraras del demonio que puede ser.

― Es una lástima y con lo atractivo que es.― escuchó Kagome que una de sus compañeras decía.

Debía admitir que estaba un poco asustada, pero el jefe no podía ser tan malo ¿cierto?

Pronto se abriría la piscina comunitaria y la propuesta para pintarla no le gustaba, era muy infantil para su gusto, peces de colores, delfines, orcas, ballenas... No era el estilo que él buscaba, quería algo más serio, que llamará la atención de los adultos. Se notaba que Rin había hecho aquello pensando en su hijo. Jodida mente de embarazada.

Escuchó que tocaban a su puerta y era su secretaría que anunciaba la llegada de Higurashi.

― ¿Me mandó llamar?― preguntó Kagome al ir caminando hasta el escritorio frente a ella.

― Estaba viendo lo que mandaste y no me gusta, vuelve a hacerlo.

― ¿Qué hay de malo?― no entendía, ella no podía creerlo, cuando Rin lo entregó a ella le pareció muy lindo.

― Es muy infantil, quiero que sea serio, algo que anime a competir no a jugar.― dijo al entregarle de nuevo la carpeta.― Lo quiero a más tardar finalizar la siguiente semana, la piscina se inaugura en mes y medio.

― Entiendo, perdoné, ya lo corrijo.― se disculpó y salió de la oficina, iba a tener unas semanas muy ocupadas.

Era miércoles por la tarde y finalizó su segunda propuesta, colores azules y serios, pero en el área del chapoteadero dejo los llamativos colores de la primer propuesta, eso debía complacer a su jefe, guardo todo en una carpeta y la dejó con la secretaria del jefe. Miró su reloj y ya era hora del almuerzo, había terminado justo a tiempo para ir a comer.

Al regresar en recepción le dijeron que el jefe le esperaba, subió con mucho ánimo al tercer piso, seguramente en está ocasión lo había hecho bien.

― Está mejor, pero dije que nada infantil.

― Lo dejé porque pienso que los niños lo disfrutarían y...

― Voy a abrir esa piscina para que entrenen y que salga un competidor olímpico, no para que se la pasen jugando y olviden el verdadero motivo, corrígelo.

― Como diga, jefe.

No lo entendía, la diversión era algo bueno, pero al parecer aquel hombre jamás lo había disfrutado en su vida ¿Por qué su jefe era tan diferente a el padre de Rin, Inuyasha?

Era la quinta vez que en las dos semanas que estaba en la oficina del jefe y rogaba a Dios que esta vez le gustara su trabajo. Solo le veía pasar las hojas y fruncir el ceño, estaba acabada, no le había gustado. Había estado por pedirle ayuda a Rin pero no lo hizo, no quería incomodarla, ella ya tenía suficiente con la espera de sus bebés. ¿Qué iba a hacer si no le gustaba?

― Me alegra que quitaras lo que te dije, pero ahora es muy oscuro, debe tener más iluminación, tienes hasta el Lunes a primera hora para entregármelo.

― ¡Ya no!― gritó de la nada, había contenido ya por mucho sus sentimientos, estaba harta y frustrada.

Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido, nunca alguno de sus empleados le había gritado.

― Sigo sin entender qué hay de malo... Si no le gusta lo que hago dígale a alguien más, no tengo la experiencia de su sobrina, hay personas aquí que lo harían mejor, ya no puedo, por favor pídaselo a alguien más.― dijo al estar ya harta, nada de lo que hacía le gustaba y ella era la única que trabajaba sola, esperaba que Rin le comprendiera pero no podía seguir con ese ritmo.

― Si no puedes con esto es mejor que renuncies.― dijo fríamente Sesshomaru.

― Es lo que haré, con permiso y muchas gracias por estos cuatro meses.― salió a toda prisa de la oficina y fue a la suya, en cuanto entró unas lágrimas llenaron su rostro.

Sesshomaru ni se inmuto al ver salir a aquella mujer, no le importaba si renunciaba, había más personas que podían hacer ese trabajo. Pero debía reconocer que ella tenía agallas, nadie le había hablado como ella. Intentó seguir con su trabajo y no pudo, si permitía que ella renunciara, mañana tendría a su padre en la oficina porque su sobrina ya se habría enterado que Higurashi renuncio e Inuyasha ya había intervenido en favor de la joven azabache.

Sí Toga llegaba a la oficina exigiendo que le devolviera su empleo a Higurashi quedaría mal ante sus empleados. Eso no era algo bueno. Miró la hora y ya habían pasado veinte minutos, solo esperaba que siguiera en el edificio. Salió de la oficina ignorando el llamado de su secretaría que preguntaba a dónde iba, eso a ella no le importaba. Bajó al segundo piso y fue a la oficina de aquella mujer.

Entró sin anunciarse y al entrar la vio poniendo sus cosas en una caja de cartón, había llegado a tiempo.

― ¿Qué es lo que haces?

Kagome se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su jefe, de inmediato se limpio las lágrimas y siguió guardando sus pertenencias.

―Recojo mis cosas, ya no le daré más problemas.

―No creí que fueras tan cobarde. ― dijo Sesshomaru para herirla en su orgullo.

― No lo soy.― contestó firmemente, cargo la pequeña caja con sus cosas y le encaró directo a los ojos.― Es solo que me pide cosas para las que no estoy preparada, ya no puedo.

― Pon eso en su lugar.― le ordenó al ver la caja.

― ¿Qué?

― Pon esa caja en el escritorio y sígueme.

Kagome lo observó confundida, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que ahora quisiera su jefe, pero a pesar de sus nervios le siguió hasta un cuarto donde había fotos de piscinas.

― Son fotos de piscinas olímpicas en todo el mundo, quiero algo como eso, ahora es tu turno de convencerme para dejar las cosas de niños.

― Rin y yo pensamos que si los niños no tienen una motivación visual para ir a aprender, dejaran de ir, les parecerá aburrida, pero si hay colores y animales con los que se identifiquen querrán seguir yendo... También a los padres les parecerá un ambiente agradable para sus hijos.

― El lunes presentaré tu propuesta, se hará como dices, pero sí al final cuando todo esté listo resulta un fracaso estarás despedida ¿Trató?.

― Trató.― contestó con una sonrisa Kagome.

...

Sábado, día de compras. Estaba feliz por dos cosas, la primera: ¡Era día de pago! Y la segunda: Su semana no terminó tan mal como pensó, al final llegó a un acuerdo con el gruñón de su jefe.

¿Por qué su jefe era tan frío? Todos en el trabajo le temían, bueno, no todos completamente, Jaken de contabilidad le tenía mucho respeto y admiración. Tal vez era a causa de que Jaken era casi parte del inventario, él debió conocer al jefe cuando era apenas un adolescente, eso debía ser, el señor Taisho debió llevar a su hijo a la oficina desde temprana edad.

Puso en su carrito unas galletas y fue al siguiente pasillo... Por otro lado, el señor Taisho era serio pero no tanto como su hijo; al señor Taisho podías encontrarlo en los pasillos, las escaleras o el estacionamiento y siempre saludaba, no con una sonrisa pero su aura era más agradable.

¿Cómo en su casa convivían con él? ¿Cómo le hacía Rin para admirarlo? ¿Alguna vez él a tenido novia? ¿Desde niño era huraño? Esas eran algunas de las tantas preguntas que volaban en su mente.

Empujó su carrito hasta el área de cereales y buscó su favorito. Ya que lo encontró, se puso a revisar su lista del súper.

― Esto lo tengo, eso también y el otro igual… Listo, entónces.― decía al tachar de su lista las cosas que ya llevaba.― Ahora, accesorios de baño.

Pasaba por el pasillo de los productos higiénicos cuando vio en el área masculina a su jefe con una cesta.Y ella que pensaba que él tenía a alguien que le hacía las compras.

― Jefe, es una sorpresa verlo por aquí.― dijo a manera de saludo Kagome, pero él no le contesto.

Sesshomaru le miró fijamente, ¿Por qué esa mujer siempre sonreía? ¿Por qué a pesar de haberla tratado con dureza iba a saludarlo? Cualquier otro lo hubiera evitado. Ella era tan exasperante como su sobrina.

― No le quito más tiempo, nos vemos.― se despidió Kagome al ver que solo la miraba.

¿Por qué le había hablado? Seguramente él seguía molesto por la escena que ella hizo en el trabajo. Sí que era imprudente, debió pasarle de largo. Lo mejor era no topárselo más, iría a pagar y a su casa.

Sesshomaru terminó sus compras y fue al estacionamiento, al salir el frío viento golpeó su rostro, se acomodó la gabardina y al dirigirse a su auto, vio la pequeña silueta de Higurashi en la esquina, quien seguramente esperaba el transporte. Dio unos pasos más y volvió a verla, ella se encogía por el frío, y fue cuando notó que ella iba muy descubierta para casi ser invierno.

Con ese frío aquella mujer enfermería, soltó un bufido, ese no era su asunto, a él le daba igual si enfermaba, pero sí ella enfermaba le darían unos días libres y se venían días en los que tendrían exceso de trabajo, aquel sí era un problema para él.

Estúpida moza descuidada, no le daría el placer de faltar al trabajo; caminó a la parada y le llamó.

― Higurashi.

Kagome se sobresaltó al escuchar a su jefe llamarle, y no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Ahora qué había hecho?.

― Ya sé, no quiere que le moleste más, si me lo encuentro de nuevo haré como si no le conociera.― dijo un poco fastidiada al pensar que se molesto por hablarle en la tienda.

― Deja de hablar y sígueme.

Kagome obedeció confundida y le siguió hasta llegar a un Cadillac dorado. Observó a su jefe guardar sus cosas en la cajuela y ella no sabía sí le había llamado para darle algo o porque le llevaría a casa ¡Claro que no le daria in aventón! Era su jefe el desalmado, seguramente le daría trabajo para que adelantará. Le vio tomar una carpeta del asiento delantero y se dijo, Lo sabía, este asno no sabe cuando es hora de descansar.

― Sube al coche.― dijo al poner en el asiento trasero la carpeta.

―Momento ¿Que?

―No lo diré de nuevo, si quieres congelarte ve caminando a tu casa.

Kagome se apresuró a subir, el coche estaba calentito y cómodo. Bendecidos los lujos que se podían dar los de dinero.

―Dirige el camino.― ordenó Sesshomaru al poner en marcha el coche.

―Girando a la derecha.

Sesshomaru salió del estacionamiento y se puso en marcha a donde ella le había indicado.

― ¿Por qué solo traes una simple mezclilla? No ando de humor como para que me presentes incapacidad por enfermedad, hay mucho trabajo.― dijo borde.

― Salí por la temprano y no hacía frío, no pense en demorar mucho... En la siguiente, de vuelta a la izquierda.

― ¿Qué no sabes que las primeras nevadas no tardan?

― Si lo sé, es solo que, no tenía planeado tardar tanto.― explicó avergonzada.― En la residencia Wakuton.― dijo al notar que ya habían llegado ¡Gracias Dioses! No tenía idea de cuanto soportaría aquel ambiente tan hostil.

― Aquí es donde vivía la hermana de Taiyija.― pensó en voz alta sin querer Sesshomaru.

― Sí, Sango me deja quedarme ahora que se mudo con Miroku, me dijo que no quería venderla, ya que ella y Kohaku la…

―Hablas mucho.― le interrumpió Sesshomaru.

― Perdone, gracias por traerme y hasta el lunes.

Kagome bajó del coche avergonzada, ¿Por qué no podía quedarse callada?

…

Durante dos semanas observaba de lejos a Higurashi, siempre la veía con una sonrisa, yendo de un lado para otro, tarareando melodías y ayudando a todos, como ahora que estaba adornando los pasillos con motivos navideños, inclusive escuchó que ella ayudaba a organizar: El santa secreto. Para él eso era una tontería, algo sin sentido, una pérdida de tiempo y dinero. Pero allí estaba ella, anotando cada nombre de cada compañero y guardándolo en una media tejida. Continuó caminando y fue a su oficina, tenía que escapar de todo ese ambiente de felicidad.

Mientras tarareaba una canción navideña escribía los nombres de sus compañeros en pequeños papeles, luego los doblaba y los metía en una media que ella misma tejió. ¡Le fascinaba aquella época por los adornos y por el ambiente que se creaba!

― Mini ya terminé ¿A qué hora haremos el sorteo?― preguntó a su compañera que organizaba el sorteo.

― Antes de salir, toman un papel y se pueden ir.

― ¡Kagome!― se escuchó el gritó de una compañera que tenía un gorro de duende.

― Lily, ¿Pasa algo malo?― preguntó preocupada al verla tan alterada.

― ¿Verdad que no anotaste al jefe?

― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

― Lo anotaste.― dijo espantada, si Kagome lo había hecho ya nadie iba a querer hacer el intercambio.

― No hice tal cosa.― confesó, pero ganas le sobraban para hacerlo.

Había anotado a todos, incluso a los guardias, a los de limpieza, a los mensajeros y a la secretaría del jefe, pero el jefe era un asunto especial. En el fondo sentía pena por él, era un completo antisocial. ¿En su casa prepararían cena?

― Muchas gracias, mi corazón iba a sufrir de un infarto.

Las nueve y media, a esa hora sus empleados ya no estarían y no se encontraría con su alboroto. Cerró su oficina y bajó al primer piso, en el camino no se encontró a nadie y eso le alegró.

El ascensor se abrió al llegar a la planta baja y fue a la cabina de los guardias para registrar su salida, no es que él tuviera deseos de hacerlo, pero fue algo que su padre implementó por seguridad y era una normal.

Pero a su regreso y pasar por el recibidor notó que Higurashi estaba sentada en un sillón.

― ¿Sigues aquí? Tu salida fue hace dos horas.

― Jefe.― joder, eso sí era mala suerte.― No había terminado lo que me pidió, la muestra de cómo debía quedar la fachada de la nueva sección del zoológico, ya sabe la del...

― Se dé que hablas, yo te di la orden y solo te pedí eso.

― Tiene razón.― dijo avergonzada.― Y cuando me iba el clima empeoró.― finalizó al mirar a la calle, donde el viento no dejaba de soplar.

― Eso te pasa por tontear y perder el tiempo con celebraciones idiotas. Deberías ser más responsable, terminar primero lo que te pido y luego puedes hacer con tu tiempo libre lo que quieras.― le reprendió.

― Lo siento mucho, intentaré que no pase de nuevo.― él tenía razón, primero estaba su trabajo.

― ¿Por qué no pediste un taxi?

― Tienen lista de espera.

― Sígueme.― dijo fastidiado.

― ¿Qué?

― Si prefieres quedarte aquí más tiempo no hay problema.― dijo al irse de nuevo al ascensor.

Kagome apenas si reaccionó y logró entrar al ascensor antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Bajaron al estacionamiento y fue cuando la azabache se percató de algo.

― Esto se está haciendo costumbre, usted solo me dice últimamente sígueme y no me dice adonde .

― ¿Y te molesta?― preguntó Sesshomaru al caminar a su coche.

― Por alguna extraña razón, no... Me atrevo a decir que ya me acostumbre.

― Costumbre se te hace a ti quedar atrapada en el frío. Está abierto.― dijo en una clara indirecta para que subiera al coche.

En el camino Kagome no dijo nada aunque tenía muchas ganas de hablar, pero se esforzó para no decir una sola palabra, no quería fastidiarlo. Él ya bastante hacía con llevarla a casa.

― Esto, era la anterior calle.― dijo al ver que habían pasado de largo su calle.

― Vamos a cenar, me hiciste enojar y me dio hambre, por eso ahora me acompañaras y tendrás que soportarme.

― Como diga.― era un trato justo, pero muy cruel de su parte, ella moría de hambre y ahora le miraría comer.

― Espero te guste la comida china.

― ¿Comida china?― preguntó confundida.

¿Qué le guste la comida china?

― ¿Prefieres otra cosa?

¿Él tenía planeado comer con ella? ¿Le haría pagar la mitad o todo?¿Se lo descontaria de su sueldo?

― Si me gusta, es solo que... Olvídelo, nada importante.

Llegaron a un pequeña local chino que quedaba a un par de cuadras lejos de la casa de Kagome. Entraron y se fueron a sentar en una mesa con asientos tipo sillón, sentándose frente a frente. No tardaron en que fueran a pedirles su orden y Sesshomaru ordenó sin consultar a la chica. Kagome observaba el establecimiento, no había mucha gente, solo ellos dos, una familia de cinco y una pareja de secundaria, observó a su jefe y él tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana ¿En qué estaría pensado?. Suspiró cansada, no le gustaba ese silencio tan incomodo, solo esperaba que no se tardaran con la comida.

Los ruegos de Kagome fueron escuchados cuando en menos de cinco minutos les llevaron la comida, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si podía tomar una porción o solo miraría. Sesshomaru se sirvió una parte y comenzó a comer, estaba por terminar sus empanaditas paleo, cuando notó que Higurashi no comía.

― ¿Por qué no comes? ¿No te gusta este estilo?

― No es eso jefe, es solo que... Estaba esperando que usted se sirviera primero.― mintió.

― Ya me serví, come, no me terminaré todo.― dijo al tomar un poco de Dim Sum de carne.

Sesshomaru se dio por satisfecho al comer su quinta pieza de pollo agridulce y se sorprendió al percatarse que Kagome iba por el segundo plato de chop suey.

― En verdad que no te importa comer más de lo que acostumbran el resto de mujeres.

― ¡Es que está delicioso!

― Cualquier otra hubiera dicho que ya estaba llena.

― No me compare con otras.― contestó ofendida.― Solo disfruto de una buena comida, eso no tiene nada de malo... Jefe, ¿Rin cómo ha estado? Le llamo y platícanos pero no he tenido tiempo de verla.― dijo para seguir la conversación, aprovechando que su jefe había comenzado.

― El mocoso la cuida bien, a ella y sus hijos.

― ¿Ya los conoció? ¿Cómo son?― preguntó emocionada, ella no había tenido oportunidad de verlos.

― Iguales a su madre.― dijo con algo de suavidad.

― Debe apreciar mucho a su sobrina, ¿No, jefe?

― Fuera de la oficina no me llames jefe, me incomoda.― dijo al ser ya la tercera o cuarta vez que ella le llamaba de esa manera.

― ¿Entonces cómo le digo?― preguntó confundida.

― No lo sé.

― ¿Señor Taisho? No, ese es su padre. ¿Joven Taisho? Está bien, ese no.― dijo al ver la mala cara que le puso.― ¿Taisho sama? ¿Taisho san?

― Creo que cualquiera de los dos últimos, eres desesperante.― ¿Y si era desesperante por qué la llevó con él? Era tan fácil dejarla en su calle, no perdería mucho tiempo en dejarla, pero no. ¡Debió llevarla con él pensando que era un castigo para ella! ¡Pero la moza lo disfrutaba! ¿Por qué no se intimidaba con él?

― Lo sé, ya me lo ha dicho.

― ¿Terminaste? Quedan unas albondigas de pollo.

― ¿Me las puedo llevar?

― Haz lo que quieras, voy a pagar.― dijo al levantarse e ir a la caja.

Kagome iba justo detrás de Sesshomaru, en está ocasión en cuanto los seguros fueron quitados Kagome subió al coche.

― Taisho sama, ¿Me descontará esta comida de mi paga?― preguntó dudosa y el chico no dijo nada por un momento.

― Lo tendrás que averiguar en tu próximo pago.― dijo finalmente Sesshomaru, la haría sufrir.― Llegamos.

― Hasta mañana, descanse bien.

Kagome bajó del coche y al llegar a la puerta de su casa, Sesshomaru ya no estaba. Ni se había esperado a ver que entrara, pensó molesta Kagome.

...

El día del intercambio había llegado, estaba emocionada por convivir con sus amigas y compañeros. Habían encargado un pastel de chocolate, helado napolitano y ensalada de frutas; ya quería comer un poco de todo.

Dejó a un lado uno de los obsequios de sus compañeras, por hacer compras de última hora no los envolvieron y ahora ella debía ayudarlas, todo fuera porque ese día fuera perfecto.

― Espero esta vez ya terminarás lo que te pedí.― dijo Sesshomaru al entrar a la oficina y verla envolver regalos.

― Estaba por hacerlo, es solo que las chicas no tuvieron oportunidad de envolver sus presentes y yo soy rápida haciéndolo.― se excusó sonrojada, siempre la encontraba haciendo otras cosas.

― Deja de hacerlo.

― Ya casi termino, no se preocupe por lo que me pidió, solo me falta...

― Deja de hacer eso, en este momento vienes conmigo.― ordenó con voz dura, le daría una lección esa mujer que jamás olvidaría.― ¿Qué esperas?― preguntó al ver que no le seguía.

Caminaron directo a la oficina de Sesshomaru y no faltaban los empleados chismosos que les veían con miedo, el jefe parecía claramente furioso.

― ¿Ves todos esos papeles?― preguntó al señalar una gran pila que estaba en la esquina de su oficina y Kagome asintió.― Los metes en la trituradora y luego llevas las bolsas a reciclaje.

― Pero ¿Qué pasa con lo que me pidió?.

― Lo terminarás cuando acabes con todo eso, tenías mucho tiempo libre ¿No? Es mejor que te apures si quieres ayudar a sus compañeras.

Kagome se apuró lo mejor que pudo, incluso llegó a cortarse con las hojas de papel, pero debía darse prisa, ella podía terminar a tiempo.

― Ya terminé.― dijo al volver de reciclaje.

― Te falta esa caja, la acabo de sacar.― dijo al señalar otro tanto de hojas.

― Pero...― quería gritar, no terminaría a tiempo; las horas se le iban.

― Algunas tienen grapas, revísalas bien, no quiero que la máquina se descomponga.

¡Su jefe era un tirano! ¡Un bastardo despiadado y sin corazón!

― Terminé con esta caja.

― Ve a dejar la bolsa y sigue con tu trabajo.

Vio los regalos con pena, solo les puso un moño y los dejo de un lado, esperaba que sus compañeras comprendieran, aún le faltaba mucho por hacer, no había terminado el trabajo que le pidió su jefe.

― Kagome, el intercambio ya va a...― comenzó a decir Mini, pero al ver los regalos se decepcionó.― No terminaste de envolverlos.

― El jefe me mantuvo ocupada todo el día, solo les puse el moño, perdón.

― El día de hoy estuvo enojado y se desquito contigo, me contaron que te gritó.

― No es para tanto.― ¿Por qué después de cómo la trato le defendía?

― Ya que, pero date prisa, vamos a...

― No puedo, tengo que imprimir esto y dejarlo listo para mañana. Lleven mi obsequio y entréguenlo por mí, es para Jakotsu.

― Te guardaremos tu pastel, Ako, Tama, ayúdenme a llevar los obsequios.

Y así es como las tres se fueron dejando a Kagome sola en la oficina, cuando finalmente la azabache había terminado, fue a registrar su salida y ya no había nadie, solo uno de los guardias nocturnos.

― Señorita, tarde de nuevo.― dijo uno de ellos.

― Hola Takeda sama, ¿Ahora está solo?.

― No, Lee está comiendo, al pobre no le dio tiempo de comer en su casa.

―Saludos de mi parte.

― Claro señorita, aquí tiene su obsequio y su pastel.

― Muchas gracias.

― Jefe, le llegó un paquete, deje voy por el.

Sesshomaru acababa de llegar y no le sorprendió ver a Higurashi, eso le pasaba por imprudente.

― ¿Por qué esa cara?― cuestionó Sesshomaru al verla tan decaída, pero ya sabía la respuesta, solo quería castigarla más.

― No pude estar en el intercambio.― Y todo era por su culpa.

― Lo hice para que aprendieras una lección, tú siempre ayudas a todos sin esperar nada a cambio, pero nadie se molesta en ayudarte, ya ninguna de tus amigas estaba haciendo algo de provecho y no fueron para ofrecerte ayuda.

― Aquí tiene jefe.― dijo Takeda al pasarle una caja rectangular no más grande que una libreta.

― Takeda, pídele un taxi a Higurashi.― decía mientras veía quien le había mandado aquel paquete.

― En seguida.

Sesshomaru abrió la caja, encontrando que eran chocolates y había una nota, la leyó para después guardarla en su gabardina. Esa mujer no entendía que no le gustaban los dulces, en vano tantos años de conocerle.

― ¿Te gustan los chocolates?― preguntó a Higurashi, no iba a tirar la caja solo por el aprecio que le tenía a esa persona.

Kagome solo atinó a asentir, no entendía a qué iba aquella pregunta.

― Quédatelos, yo los detesto.― dijo al darle la caja.

Kagome le observó partir al estacionamiento, vio la caja que le había dado y ¡Eran chocolates finos! ¿Quién se los habría mandado?

― Cada fecha importante los recibe, no viene con remitente, sólo un sello en la caja, por eso la reconocemos.― explicó Takeda al ver que Kagome miraba extrañada la caja.― Las últimas veces se los habia dado a Rin y su novio.

― El jefe es tan misterioso.

― Demasiado para su bien, su taxi llegó, vamos, la acompañó.

Aquella noche Kagome no pudo dormir bien, las palabras de su jefe le daban vueltas en su cabeza, le habían dolido y quería creer que no era verdad, pero por alguna razón sabía que decía la cruda y triste realidad. Finalmente se quedó dormida con la caja de chocolates a medio comer junto a ella.

…

Observó el cielo por su ventana, aquel día finalmente estaban cayendo ligeros copos de nieve, observó su almuerzo que le fue llevado y no tenía ganas de comer aquello. Cansado salió al baño, se enjuagó la cara y su estomago gruñó ¿Por qué si tenía hambre no le apetecía comer la sopa de pescado que pidió?. Regreso a su oficina y logró escuchar a lo lejos a algunas de sus empleadas junto a Higurashi.

― Kagome, ¿Qué fue lo que te dio Touka en el intercambio?― preguntó Lily.

― Un Cd de una nueva banda coreana llamada, Black Pink.

― Te diré un secreto, me parece que tú le gustas o por lo menos no le eres indiferente.― dijo Mini.

― Son tonterías.― contestó Kagome.

― No lo creo, tengo una idea, saliendo vamos a al karaoke y luego a beber algo, invitémoslo.― sugirió Cho.

― No lo sé, en verdad yo no creo que...

― ¡No seas aguafiestas!― le interrumpió Lily.― Es una buena oportunidad sociabilizar y que conozcas a Touka.

― ¿Qué dices?― siguió insistiendo Mini.― No querrás llegar a los 40 y seguir como una solterona ¿Verdad?

Las chicas miraron atentas a Kagome, la veían dudar, pero sabían que ella aceptaría y justo cuando la notaron que les iba a contestar, la voz del jefe llamó su atención.

― Higurashi.― llamó Sesshomaru sin proponérselo realmente, no había razón alguna para hablarle, ¿Por qué dijo su nombre?.

Al ver a su jefe, todas las chicas menos Kagome se pusieron pálidas, como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

― Si, diga.― habló con total calma la azabache.

― Ve donde Jaken, tienes pendiente el asunto de tu pago.― dijo el ojidorado antes de desaparecer por pasillo.

― ¿Ahora qué hiciste?― preguntó con temor Lily.

― No lo sé.― claro que lo sabía, le iban a descontar la comida china de hace días.

Kagome fue hasta la oficina de Jaken, la puerta estaba abierta y entró sin tocar, no lo vio, pero la silla detrás del escritorio estaba de espaldas, seguramente estaba sentado allí.

― Jaken sama ¿Está aquí? El jefe me dijo que...

― Jaken no está.― interrumpió Sesshomaru al girar la silla, se levantó y caminó hacía el cuarto trasero donde guardaban todos los documentos.― Sígue... Solo camina.― se interrumpió al notar que de nuevo iba a usar aquella palabra con ella.

Sesshomaru abrió la otra puerta y Kagome le siguió por los libreros y estantes, jamás había estado en aquel lugar, era como el archivo de una biblioteca, bajaron dos pisos y se toparon con una puerta.

― Una puerta.― dijo al verla al final del pasillo.

― Es una salida de emergencia.― explicó al introducir un código para que se abriera.

― Pues si solo usted la conoce y tiene código no la catalogaría de emergencia.

― Es para situaciones muy extremas, por si secuestran el edificio y la policía debe entrar o para que la gente del segundo y tercer piso puedan salir.

― Ahora si tiene lógica ¿Pero por qué lo habrían de secuestrar? ¿Ya ha pasado?― preguntaba espantada, nadie le había hablado al respecto.

― No ha pasado, mi padre y sus medidas algo extremas.

― Menos mal, ¿Adónde vamos? ¿Por qué no salimos por la puerta principal?

― La comida que me llevaron no estaba bien cocinada y tengo hambre.

― ¿Y yo que culpa tengo? Ahora no lo hice enojar, yo no le lleve la comida.

― ¿Te quieres callar? Lo sé, no fue tu culpa. Irás para no sentirme estúpido comiendo solo y no quiero ver de nuevo todos esos adornos que han colgado por todo el lugar.― dijo, pero la verdad era que no quería que le vieran salir con Kagome, no quería que se crearan rumores de ellos dos.

Sesshomaru llevó a Kagome a una cafetería lo bastante retirada de la oficina, con eso planeaba que nadie del trabajo los viera. En está ocasión Kagome si pudo pedir lo que quería comer y ordenó una hamburguesa con papás fritas, malteada de fresa y puré. Por su parte Sesshomaru únicamente ordenó la sopa miso y un té verde.

― No es mucho de probar nuevas cosas ¿Verdad?.― dijo al ver la simpleza de su comida.

― Hace frío para comer lo que ordenaste.― que ironía, al rey de hielo no le gustaban las cosas frías.

― Pero aquí hace calor.― Kagome sumergió su dedo de queso en la kétchup y lo probó, estaba riquísimo.― Es un lugar acogedor ¿Cómo lo encontró?― esperó a ver si le contestaba y al no obtener respuesta optó por comer su hamburguesa.

― Hace tiempo justo en frente, había una tienda de antigüedades, solía venir mucho.

Una brillante sonrisa nació en Kagome, se sentía feliz de que finalmente el hombre se abriera un poco. Poco a poco comenzaba a ver que realmente su jefe no era tan malo como aparentaba.

― Disculpen, les traigo el postre de cortesía que se da por las fechas, que lo disfruten.― dijo un mesero al llevarles dos brownies con jarabe de chocolate, después de agradecerle el joven se retiró.

― Comete los dos, no me gustan las cosas dulces.

― ¿Ni un poquito?

― ¿Por qué crees que te di los chocolates?

― ¿Puedo preguntar quién se los mando? No, ya vi que no.― se contestó ella misma al ver la mala cara que le puso, seguiría con la gran duda ¿Quién podría habérselos dado?

Kagome se percato que el peliplata ya había terminado su comida y se le ocurrió la idea de hacerle probar nuevas cosas.

― Taisho sama, debe probar esto, por favor.― imploró al ofrecerle su último bocado de puré.

― No me dejaras comer si no lo hago ¿Cierto?― Kagome asintió y él cortó un pequeño trozo.― Muy salado.

― ¿Qué tal con esto?― preguntó al ponerle aderezo de mostaza.

― Muy acido.

― Es amargo.― dijo al hacer un puchero.

― ¿Amargo? ¿Qué no notas que esta acido?

― No me refería a la comida.― dijo al beber de su malteada.

Sesshomaru le observó sorprendido, ella le había insultado indirectamente, con cada día que pasaba ella se volvía más directa con él y al mismo tiempo, de alguna manera le trataba con respeto.

Terminaronde comer y Sesshomaru "obligó" a Kagome a que le acompañara a comprar corbatas, la chica jamás imaginó que él se pudiera tardan tanto en elegir dos corbatas.

Ya de regresó en el coche, Kagome pudo apreciar las luces navideñas que eran encendidas, iluminando el boulevard. Eran realmente hermosas. Pero si ya las estaban encendiendo, eso quería decir que ya era tarde.

― Taisho sama ¿Voy a tener problemas por irme sin avisar?

― No digas tonterías, con la única persona que pudieras tener problemas es tu jefe y ese soy yo.

― Pero nadie sabe que me fui bajo su permiso, seguramente ya notaron mi ausencia, sin olvidar que mi hora de comida ya paso hace horas.

― Dirás que yo necesitaba que vieras algo de la piscina.

― Pero...

― No vas a tener problemas, pero si los llegas a tener quiero que de inmediato me digas ¿Entendiste?

Por alguna extraña razón aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Kagome latiera rápidamente, como sí hubiera corrido por horas, sus manos sudaban y su rostro lo sentía caliente. Llegaron a la constructora cuando ya no había nadie, bajaron del auto y fueron al ascensor, las puertas se abrieron en el piso de Kagome y justo antes de que ella saliera, Sesshomaru le habló.

― Ve por tus cosas, te veo en el estacionamiento.

― Voy corriendo.

Sesshomaru la vio sonreír y al cerrarse las puertas un solo un pensamiento paso por su mente.

Ella ya no había podido ir al jodido karaoke.

...

El día de pago llegó y gran sorpresa se llevó al ver que le habían pagado más por "horas extras". Debía darle las gracias al jefe, ¿Pero solo decírselas? ¡No!, le invitaría a un café o un té, lo que él quisiera. Pero ¿Sí él le decía no? tristemente no le quedaría otra cosa más que resignarse.

― ¡Kagome! Nos dijeron que te pagaron más de lo usual ¿Es verdad?― preguntó Cho al abrir sin avisar.

― Fue por las dos ocasiones en que me quede más tiempo a causa del jefe.

― Es extraño, una vez a la cuaresma él ha dado esos bonos.― dijo ahora Mini.

― ¿Por qué me ven de esa manera?― sentía que aquellas dos chicas querían leerle la mente.

― El otro día cuando el jefe dijo que fueras a la oficina del señor Jaken, él no estaba y tú.― dijo Mini al señalarla con el dedo de manera acusatoria.― No volviste.

― Eso es fácil de explicar, cuando vi que Jaken no estaba me regresé, pero en el camino me tope de nuevo con el jefe, él tenía mala y casi me la arma de nuevo por un asunto de la piscina, y me llevó a verla.

― ¿Qué asunto trataron?― interrogó Cho.

― No se los puedo decir, ya saben, es algo confidencial.

― Bien, por ahora te creemos.― dijo Mini dejando sorprendida a Cho, pero luego ella ya se encargaría de averiguar la verdad.

Kagome suspiró aliviada una vez que salieron de su oficina, ahora a seguir con su trabajo que más tarde debía ir a Taisho sama.

Se espero a que la mayoría se hubiera ido y subió a la oficina del jefe, solo esperaba que la recibiera, al llegar ya no estaba la secretaria y cuando estaba por tocar a la puerta Sesshomaru iba de salida.

― ¿Tú aquí?― le sorprendió verla fuera de su oficina.

― Quería darle las gracias por las horas extras.

― ¿Por qué te sorprende? Las trabajaste y no soy ningún explotador.

― Jefe, Taisho sama...― corrigió a pesar de seguir en el trabajo.― Usted siempre paga la comida y... Yo quería saber sí... ¿Puedo invitarle un café?.― preguntó haciendo una reverencia ¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa?.

Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido, ella no tenía que hacer aquello, él pagaba porque era su obligación, él era quien la arrastraba a comer cuando no eran los planes de ella.

Media hora después estaban caminando por un parque bebiendo un caliente café. Sesshomaru no entendía qué hacía en aquel lugar con esa mujer insoportable, su primer pensamiento había sido rechazarla, ¡Pero no! Él había dicho: Lo que sea.

― Aquí venía con mis padres, mamá me contó que aquí le dijo a mi papá que estaba embarazada y también es donde se comprometieron.― dijo Kagome al pasar frente al lago que ahora estaba congelado.

― ¿Dónde están? ―preguntó al parecerle extraño que ella apenas hablara de su familia.

― Murieron cuando tenía ocho… Papá era militar, estaba en servicio y mamá y yo nos quedábamos solas en casa... Un día, un flanco enemigo hizo explotar una bomba... Después de eso mamá sufrió de depresión y se aventó de un tercer piso en un arranque de histeria, ella y el bebé que esperaba murieron, me mandaron a casas de acogida, no había nadie que quisiera hacerse cargo de mí.

― Lo siento.

― Está bien, al menos están juntos, bueno es hora de irnos.― dijo al limpiarse una lágrima y seguir caminado, dejando atrás al chico.

― Kagome...― dijo Sesshomaru en apenas un susurro, no se imaginó que algo tan trágico le hubiera pasado, ella siempre estaba sonriendo, parecía que jamás en su vida había tenido una desdicha.

― ¡Taisho sama! ¡No se quede atrás!― exclamó Kagome al ver que no le seguía.

Caminaron al lugar donde estaba aparcado el coche y de camino Kagome vio el poster de una película que llevaba tiempo esperando por ver.

― No sabía que ya la habían estrenado.

― ¿Tienes pensado ir?

― No me gusta ir sola al cine, podría decirles a algunas compañeras...

― Hay un cine cerca de tu casa.― interrumpió.― Es un poco más caro que los otros, no creo que alguien del trabajo lo frecuente...

― No podría pagarlo, mejor quedo con ellas en...

― Mañana puedo llevarte.― volvió a interrumpir.

― Taisho sama.― dijo sorprendida, no se vio venir eso.

― Vámonos. —ahora fue Sesshomaru quien se adelanto.

¿Por qué Kagome se empeñaba en salir con esas mujeres que solo la querían corromper? ¿Acaso Kagome quería una excusa para salir con el tal Touka? ¿Por qué ya se la hacía de lo más normal tener a Kagome a su lado? Y lo más importante ¿Desde cuándo pensaba en ella como Kagome y no como Higurashi?

…

Un día antes de año nuevo, no iría al trabajo hasta dentro de tres días, era una suerte que el 31 fuera un viernes. Pero no solo eso, todavía no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar hace unos minutos, comenzó a recordar mientras intentaba dejar de sonreír.

Había ido con Taisho sama al cine y realmente disfrutó de la salida, a pesar de que como siempre el chico no decía mucho. Al terminar la función, la llevó a su casa y en esta ocasión entraron por el estacionamiento de aquella privada de casas, también por vez primera la acompañaba hasta la puerta de su casa, ya las últimas veces se esperaba en el coche hasta que ella entraba por la reja principal.

Kagome abrió la reja trasera, pero al sentir que golpeaba algo miró arriba y justo colgando sobre ellos, estaba su peor pesadillo, iba a ignorarlo, hacer que no le había visto pero Taisho sama era más alto y el ramillete le golpeo.

― ¡Olvide que lo habían puesto!― chillo sonrojada hasta las orejas al ver el muérdago.

― Para alguien que disfruta de estas celebraciones, me extraña que le huya a esto.― dijo Sesshomaru al golpear ligeramente la planta que colgaba sobre su cabeza.

― No todo tiene que gustarme, está es muy vergonzosa.

― Te daré otra lección.― dijo al acorralarla contra la reja.

Kagome estaba nerviosa, tenía demasiado cerca al hombre, jamás en su vida había estado en una situación similar ¡Ni siquiera cuando un compañero en la facultad le robo un beso! Sentía claramente sus respiraciones mezclarse, inclusive creía poder escuchar sus propios latidos.

― Cuando algo te guste acéptalo por completo, incluso con las cosas malas, las feas y las vergonzosas, sí no puedes hacer eso olvídalo, porque tarde o temprano vas a atenderte a las consecuencias.

Sesshomaru la observó muy detenidamente, era tan menuda comparada con él, una muchachita, una criatura asustada. Pero esa moza de alguna manera le provocaba cosas que jamás había sentido, le miró a la cara, ella tenía las mejillas rojas, sus ojos brillantes y al verla apretar los labios como si los tratará de ocultar de él, sintió su ego herido, era hora de darle su lección. La aprisionó más contra la reja, logrando asustarla y la beso.

Kagome por la sorpresa intentó retroceder, alejarse de aquel contacto que le quemaba, pero solo se vio envuelta más en aquel embriagante tacto. No quería que aquello terminara, era lo mejor que había sentido.

― Taisho sama.― dijo en un suspiro después de que él la dejara de besar.

― Cuando estemos solos solo dime Sesshomaru.― ordenó con voz agitada y rosándole los labios a la chica con cada palabra, sonrió de lado ya que había decidido cobrarle otro beso.

...

Ahora, tres días después, ya estaba de regreso después de año nuevo, ¿Podría ver a su jef... A Sesshomaru a la cara?. No había dejado de pensar en él y en el maravilloso beso que compartieron. ¿Había sido algo más que un beso o solo fue como él dijo una lección?. Intentó concentrarse en la pantalla de la computadora, pero no podía.

¿Qué tenía aquella mujer que no le permitía dejar de pensar en ella? No podía olvidar aquel beso que le robó, en ese momento quiso alargarlo más pero se apartó. Y ahora solo quería verla, quería encontrar una excusa para que ella fuera a su oficina, quería volver a besarla, quería tenerla solo para él.

Vio la hora y se percató que la hora de comida ya había pasado, gruñó frustrado, no podía sacarla a comer, pero podía darle trabajo para que se quedará más tarde, eso es lo que haría, cogió su celular y le mando un mensaje, no espero mucho a que fuera contestado y sonrió, mando unos mensajes más hasta que el sonido de la puerta llamó su atención, era su secretaria que anunciaba la llegada de alguien.

Una mujer de fino porte entró a la oficina y luego cerró la puerta, caminó a paso decidido hasta el escritorio y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa al hombre que había echado de menos en todos estos años.

Kagura.

― Regrese apenas hoy y decidí invitarte a comer.― dijo al tomar asiento.

― Tengo mucho trabajo.― intentó ignorarla, hacerle ver que no era bienvenida.

― Por favor.― se inclinó y le tomo una mano.― Hace tanto que no nos vemos.― suplicó.

En buena hora se había quedado sin tinta, ahora debía ir al almacén a pedir otro cartucho. Cogió su celular y antes de salir le llegó un mensaje.

+Necesito que hagas una propuesta para la decoración de una cocina, ya te envié la foto.

+¿Para hoy? Usted es malo.― contestó al ir caminando por los pasillos.

+¿Acaso tienes algo más importante que hacer?― no tenía nada que hacer.― Sí te quedas más tarde te llevó a cenar.― ¿Esa era su manera de pedirle una cita?, se preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ya había llegado al almacén, pidió un repuesto y espero a que se lo dieran, mientras tanto contestó el anterior mensaje.

+No puedo hacer nada si el jefe dice que trabaje horas extras.― aquella había sido una excelente respuesta, se felicitó.

Una vez consiguió su material, de regresó al pasar por el área de vigilancia, notó que varios compañeros estaban arremolinados. Les iba a pasar de largo, pero fue detenida por Cho y Lily.

― Kagome, ven a conocer a la ex del jefe.― pidió Lily.

― ¿Ex?― ella no sabía que él tuviera una ex.

― Es verdad, tu no conoces la historia.― dijo Mini al escucharlas.― Hace unos dos años ella se fue a América y se dice que esa mujer dejó devastado al jefe... Después de eso se volvió amargado.

― Es hermosa, una mujer en todo sentido ¿Será modelo?― preguntó ciertamente intrigada Cho al verla por un monitor de vigilancia.

― No, es la hija del principal proveedor de materiales de construcción.― contestó Mini.

Kagome veía con mirada perdida el monitor, la vio entrar a la oficina de Sesshomaru y una inseguridad nació en ella, poco después sintió su celular sonar y disimuladamente vio el nuevo mensaje.

+Surgió algo, no podremos cenar hoy.

+No hay problema.― contestó con fingida comprensión.

+Solo para confirmártelo, no debes hacer lo que te pedí, sal a tu hora normal.

Estrujó su celular entre sus dedos, Sesshomaru le cancelo por aquella hermosa mujer. ¿Por qué le había dado falsas ilusiones? El celular volvió a vibrar, otro mensaje.

+Pero lo quiero mañana después de la salida.

No pudo evitar sonreír, tal vez si le cancelo por ella, pero no por lo que ella pensaba, esa mujer debía haber ido por negocios.

...

Ese día no tenía ánimos de nada, nuevamente aquella mujer había ido a la constructora. No se tomaría la molestia de hacer el pedido de Sesshomaru, muy en el fondo sentía que le cancelaría de nuevo. Se levanto de su silla y observo la calle, hasta el clima le parecía deprimente. Suspiró contra el vidrió y al empañarse dibujo sin sentido. Escuchó su celular y abrió el mensaje intuyendo lo peor.

+Tengo que salir a una reunión y no regresaré a la oficina, te aviso cuando debes entregarme el trabajo.

+De acuerdo.― que se jodiera ¿Acaso pensaba que era idiota? ¿Él no sabía que ya se había enterado quien era esa mujer?

Sesshomaru miró preocupado el mensaje de Kagome ¿Ella estaría enojada? No, ella no se enojaría, pero, ¿Entonces por qué no le contestó como siempre?.

― ¿Pasa algo malo?― preguntó Kagura al verle fruncir el ceño.

― No, nada.― se guardo el celular y se fue al ascensor en compañía de Kagura.

Al bajar y el ascensor detenerse en el piso de Kagome quiso ir a verla, pero eso sería demasiado sospechoso, sin olvidar que Kagura le seguiría. Las puertas se cerraron de nuevo y apretó sus puños dentro de su gabardina.

Kagome.

La hora del almuerzo, no tenía realmente hambre, con ese ya eran tres días que no veía, hablaba o mensajeaba a Sesshomaru. Estaba ajena a la conversación de sus compañeras, hasta que una parte de la conversación llamó realmente su atención.

― Ayer vi al jefe y su novia salir de un lujoso restaurante, se veían tan felices, ella le sostenía de su brazo.― cuchicheo Mini.

― Es una suertuda.― exclamó Lily.

― ¿No se supone que él les da miedo? No puede tener tanta suerte si está con un ser que parece demonio.― dijo Kagome para sorpresa de todas.

― No tenía idea de que tu cuerpecito guardará tanto rencor.― bromeó Mini.― Pero tienes razón, aún así... No vas a negar que el hombre está como quiere.

― ¿Será que solo esta mujer puede domar a la bestia?― preguntó intrigada Lily.― Ya saben, a las bestias las doman mujeres hermosas y en definitiva ella lo es, tiene un cuerpo de infarto.

― No olviden su lindo cabello negro ¿Cómo lo mantendrá tan brillante?.― comentaba Mini al ver el suyo que estaba algo maltratado por la secadora.

― Ya averigüe el nombre.― dijo Cho que acaba de llegar.― Matsumoto Kagura.

― ¿Cómo la princesa?― preguntó.

― Esa es Kaguya.― corrigió Kagome.

― Como sea, es hermosa.― dijo Lily al restarle importancia a su equivocación.

No entendía lo qué ocurría con ella, se sentía dolida porque Taisho sama cancelaba con ella, pero no es como si fuesen algo más que amigos, incluso ya dudaba que fueran amigos, solo eran dos personas a las que les unían Rin y su novio. Ella solo era la persona que podía soportarlo, solo era alguien que él usaba para salir a comer y no parecer estúpido comiendo solo, solo era con quien podía descargar todas su frustraciones.

...

Se miró en el espejo del baño, esa misma tarde fue a la estética y se corto el cabello hasta los hombros, había escuchado que las chicas siempre se sentían mejor cuando se cortaban el cabello, además, no quería tener el cabello igual de largo que la señorita Kagura.

Pero al ir al súper y pasar por un espejo no le gusto su cabello, de inmediato se arrepintió de cortárselo, fue entonces que paso por el área de tintes para el cabello, tal vez si le cambiaba de color se sentiría mejor. Eligió uno negro, pero en seguida lo dejo, si se pintaba de negro tendría el mismo color que Kagura y no quería ello, por lo que cogió un "naranjo castaño".

Suspiró decidida, cogió la brocha con tinte y la esparció por su cabello, adiós a su color negro azulado.

Finalmente tenía una excusa para ir a ver a Kagome sin que pareciera sospechoso, necesitaba catálogos de pinturas y ya sabía a quién le pediría que se las buscará. Pero nada en el mundo lo pudo preparar para lo que vio al entrar a la oficina de Kagome. Ella tenía un cambio muy radical en su cabello, un cambio que le desagrado de inmediato.

― Jefe ¿Necesita algo?― preguntó Kagome totalmente calmada al verlo en su oficina.

― Te cortaste el cabello y... Lo pintaste.― dijo choqueado Sesshomaru.

― Sí, me hacia falta un cambio.― dijo al no tomarle suficiente importancia.― ¿Necesita algo?

― Necesito catálogos de pintura para exterior.― contestó automáticamente.

― Ya se los busco.

¡¿Pero qué carajos le pasaba a esa mujer?! ¿Por qué no se comportaba como siempre?

― Jefe, que bueno que lo encuentro, tiene una llamada, es urgente.― interrumpió la secretaria de Sesshomaru.

― Voy a la impresora, permiso.

Sesshomaru vio a Kagome salir y perderse en el pasillo. ¿Por qué le había hecho aquello a su hermoso cabello? A su hermoso y largo cabello azabache. ¡Ella no tenía ningún derecho a hacer semejante atrocidad! ¡A él le gustaba como era antes!

Intentó concentrarse en unos contratos que tenía entre sus manos, pero no lograba pasar de la tercera línea. Tenía unas enormes ganas de destrozar algo, no podía quitarse de la mente el nuevo cambio en Kagome lo detestaba con todo su ser.

― Amo bonito.― al escuchar que Jaken le llamó de esa mera rompió el lápiz que tenía entre los dedos.

― ¿Qué quieres Jaken?

― ¿Quien lo hizo enojar?

― ¿Qué quieres?― preguntó de mala gana.

― La piscina está terminada, en una semana es la inauguración y debe llevar a alguien.

― Iré solo.

― Yo creí que ahora que la señorita Kagura a...

― Iré solo.― repitió con enojo.

― Pero...

― ¿No me escuchaste? ¡Iré solo!.― Jaken se encogió de hombros y salió de la oficina procurando no hacer ruido.

Había planeado llevar a Kagome para que viera finalizado su trabajo, pero ahora estaba demasiado molesto con ella, tal vez, cuando se le pasara el enojo le diría.

Regresó de tomar aíre fresco en la azotea y no vio a su secretaria, entró a su oficina y sí pensaba que ese día no podía empeorar, estaba equivocado, su padre estaba sentado en Su silla.

― Padre ¿Qué hace aquí?― preguntó al sentarse frente a él.

― Jaken dijo que no llevarás a nadie a la inauguración.

― Y viniste en cuanto esa sabandija te llamó... Es mi decisión y no es obligatorio que lo haga.

― No lo es, pero no vine exactamente por eso, dijo que tenías muy mal genio y para que él lo dijera es preocupante, ¿Qué paso?.― en definitiva a su hijo le había pasado algo, no era común en él tener ese mal humor.

― Nada que le afecte a usted o a la compañía.

― Señor, su té.― llamó la secretaria de Sesshomaru.

― Pasa Kumiko... Muchas gracias.― dijo Toga al recibir su taza.

― Ahora que ya vio que todo está bien, ya puede irse.

― Me quedaré un rato más ¿Ya conociste a los hijos de Rin? Son iguales a...

― A su madre, lo sé, los vi el día que nacieron.

― ¿Qué les diste? Sessh.― le llamó en advertencia.― Debes darles algo, a ellos y a la madre.

― Jefe, lo busca Higurashi.― interrumpió nuevamente Kumiko.

― Que pase.― contestó Toga por su hijo.

Sesshomaru maldijo su suerte, él quería su momento con Kagome, regañarla por su cabello y no podría hacerlo por la presencia de su padre.

― Jefe, le traigo las muestras de pintura que me pid... Señor Taisho, que gusto verlo de nuevo.― dijo sorprendida al ver a su primer jefe en la silla del jefe, aunque era de lo más lógico ¿no?.

Esperen un segundo, sí el Señor Taisho estaba en esa silla... ¿Sesshomaru se marcharía de la empresa? ¿Se iba a ir con la señorita Kagura?.

― Hola Higurashi ¿Cómo te trata mi hijo? ¿Ya te adaptaste?.

― Todo va muy bien.― contestó con seguridad.

― ¿Quien te ayuda ahora que Rin no está?

― Pues...― ¿Ahora qué decía?.

― Sesshomaru, ¿No le has puesto a alguien?.― su hijo no contestó y supo la respuesta.― Vamos a buscar a alguien, no es bueno que hagas todo tú sola.

― Señor, no es necesario.

― Claro que lo es, deja esos catálogos en el escritorio y espérame en la sala.― Kagome de inmediato obedeció.

― ¿Qué crees que haces?.― preguntó Sesshomaru de mala gana a su padre.

― No entiendo por qué quieres que este sola, a menos que... Vaya, vaya, finalmente ese corazón de hielo se está derritiendo.― nuevamente su hijo no le contestó, ¿Creía que le podía ocultar algo a él? Actuaba exactamente igual a su hermano en su momento.― ¿Todavía trabaja aquí el hermano de Jakotsu? Él será buena compañía para Higurashi.

― Bankotsu está ocupado con la remodelación de un restaurante y...

― Tengo entendido que eso ya quedo listo, Bankotsu trabajará con ella hasta que Rin regrese. ¿Te molestaría que le diga a Higurashi y a Bankotsu que asistan a la inauguración?

― Siempre haces lo que quieres.

― Tienes razón, me voy, trabaja duro. Y no olvides que no le has llevado nada a tus sobrinos segundos.

...

Sesshomaru salía de una plaza, había ido a comprar un regalo para los hijos de su sobrina y no había podido escoger nada. ¿Por qué su padre no le dejaba darles una tarjeta de regalo? Él no servía para esas cursilerías. Pero lo que más le enojaba era que le había mentido, a la inauguración de la piscina no asistieron Kagome y/o Shinchinintai, ese viejo tramaba algo y no caería en su trampa.

Fue a su coche y en ese momento notó en la acerade frente una florería, sin proponérselo realmente atravesó la calle. Al entrar vio unas hermosas flores rojas con azul y de inmediato pensó en la chica azabache, que ahora tenía el cabello "naranja palido" y semi corto, ¡Maldita Kagome, no tenía derecho a hacer aquello!

― Buen día señor, ¿Puedo ayudarlo?― preguntó un señor grande.

― Quiero un ramillete de esas flores.― pidió al señalarlas.

― ¿Con una tarjeta?

― Solo las flores.

No podía creer la suerte que tenía, no había nadie en el piso. Solo esperaba que Kagome estuviera sola en su oficina y no en compañía de Bankotsu.

― Kagome.

― Jefe.

― ¿Dónde vas?― preguntó al verla ponerse su chamarra.

― Jaken sama salió y me pidió que le llevara estos cheques a Jakotsu, luego aprovechando la hora de comida iré por un café, ¿Necesitaba algo? Llevó algo de prisa.

― ¿Y Bankotsu?.― preguntó para hacer tiempo.

― Ya fue a comer, me voy...

― Kagome, hoy podemos ir a cenar donde siempre y...

― Lo siento, ya quede con alguien, me tengo que ir.― dijo rápidamente, no tenía los ánimos para seguir contestando sus preguntas.

¿Qué ella había quedado con alguien? Fue a su oficina y dejó de mala gana las flores en el cesto de basura. ¿Desde cuándo esa mujee tenía citas? ¿Desde cuándo le importaba lo que ella hiciera? Sacó su celular del bolsillo y tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Kagura. ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes? Todos sus problemas con Kagome comenzaron cuando Kagura llegó.

Le enseñaría a esa muchacha que a él nadie le ignoraba y se apartaba de su lado tan fácilmente.

Llegó a la entrada de su casa, estaba cansada, lo bueno ¡Mañana era sábado! Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y en un momento sintió el más grande miedo de su vida, alguien la había empujado dentro de la casa y la acórralo contra la pared. Pero al ver en medio de toda esa oscuridad un par de ojos dorados, se calmó solo un poco.

― ¿Jefe? ¿Qué hace aquí?― preguntó con un hilo de voz.

― ¿Era él con quien sales? ¿Sales con Touka?― intentaba controlar su furia.

Al inicio creyó que con quien ella había salido era Bankotsu, pero al ver a Touka el "tipo del Cd" se sorprendió, les observo de lejos y al notar que ese maldito por poco besaba a Kagome quiso partirle la cara, cosa que no se vería civilizado, aguardó y nada paso, Touka la dejó en la reja princcipal y se marchó.

― Solo ha sido hoy y...

― Y solo hoy, no se repetirá.

― ¿Como dijo?― apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, a cada segundo que pasaba la distancia entre ambos se acortaba.

― Que no se repetirá.― ordenó al tomarla del mentón, ella le había hecho enojar y le haría pagar, ahora ella debía calmarlo de alguna manera... y la besó.

…

Sesshomaru era un demente, maniático, desquiciado, paranoico, le compró un boleto de avión para ir a Hokkaido, no le dijo la razón, solo se lo dio junto con una hoja de indicaciones y le advirtió que no perdiera el vuelo. Él la esperaría en una estación de autobuses.

Al salir del aeropuerto abordo el camión que le indicó y aguardó su salida, iba a muy buena hora, pero no contó con que la terminal se saturó y la salida de su camión se retrasó 10 minutos, aparentemente no era mucho, pero para ella que debía llegar puntual a su cita con un demonio, era una gran pesadilla. Sesshomaru le dejo muy claro que no le hiciera esperar, ¡Pero él tenía la culpa! La citó en otra ciudad.

Cuando le dijeron que debía ir a Hokkaido a supervisar la construcción de unos departamentos, no pudo evitar enfadarse, él tenía planeado tener a Kagome todo ese fin de semana. Fue entonces que debió idear un plan B. Pasarían el fin de semana en Hokkaido, podía disfrutar con total libertad de ella, sin estar mirando a cada rato sobre su hombro. Nadie los conocía en ese lugar.

Observó su reloj por quinta vez, quince minutos tarde, le llamó al celular y no le contestó, le dio muy claramente las indicaciones, no podía perderse. Pero era Kagome, todo podía pasar con ella, gruñó por la desesperación, tenía la intención de ir a buscarla ¿Pero por dónde comenzar? Otro camión llegó del aeropuerto y ella no bajo. Si se había quedado dormida y perdió el vuelo no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Al llegar a la terminal y bajar del camión no vio a Sesshomaru, deseaba que no se hubiera marchado, no era su culpa que hubiera mucha gente y retrasara su salida. Anduvo a paso lento entre los demás andenes, fue a la sala de espera y no lo vio, le llamó a su celular y estaba ocupado. ¿Ya se había ido? ¿Ahora que hacía? ¿Debía esperar a que le contestara o regresar al aeropuerto y comprar un boleto de regreso?.

― ¿Qué haces allí parada?

Kagome se giró de inmediato al reconocer la voz, él seguía esperándola no se había ido.

― Te dije que te esperaría a la bajada del camión.

Estaba molesto, sí no hubiese decidido ir por una bebida jamás se hubiera dado cuenta que ella ya había llegado y estaba en otro lugar distinto al que le dijo.

― Pero no estabas y decidí buscarte.

― Tengo 20 minutos esperándote en el anden 8.

― El camión que tome me dejó en el 17.

― Debió ser por la saturación que tuvieron... Ya no importa, estas aquí.― estaba feliz de que nada malo le hubiera pasado, pero eso no se lo haría ver.― Que sea la última vez que no me respondes las llamadas.

― Perdón, no le quite el modo avión hasta que intente llamarte, pero sonó ocupado.

― No sé porque no me sorprende, ahora ya vámonos.

― ¿Adónde iremos?.― preguntó mientras caminaban al estacionamiento.

― Te gustan los animales ¿Verdad?.

― Mucho.

― Vamos al zoológico.― le hizo saber al detenerse frente a un coche rentado.

― ¡Veremos a los pandas!― exclamó emocionada.

― Solo si te comportas.

Sesshomaru abrió el vehículo y no hizo falta que le indicará a Kagome que entrara, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a sus indirectas.

― Prometo portarme bien.

― Y otra cosa, usa esto.― dijo al darle un gorro de lana verde, le colgaban dos orejas a los costados y le cubría hasta los oídos.

― ¿Por qué?

― No me contradigas.― puso en marcha el coche, para no verse obligado a contarle la verdad, que era que cuando vio esa gorra vio su oportunidad para no ver más el cabello de ella.

Kagome seguía confundida ¿Por qué le había dado aquella gorra? Obviamente no le repelo y se la puso, pero quería saber la razón. ¿Se estaría preocupando por su salud? Podría ser, ya en una ocasión paso, la primera vez que la llevó a su casa. Suspiró cansada, ya no le daría más vueltas al asunto y se enfocaría en pasar un excelente fin de semana con Sesshomaru.

El zoológico estaba lleno de nieve, los animales andaban en la nieve que cubría sus habitads. Simplemente era un paisaje hermoso y ella no podía estar que fascinada.

Pero al ver a los pandas se emocionó más, eran adorables y pachones, vio a uno bostezar y lo siguió con la mirada al verlo subir sobre otro más grande. Luego vio a otros subir a los árboles.

― ¡Mira! Son tan tiernos.

Sesshomaru que solo iba siguiendo a Kagome como guardaespaldas, se quedó sorprendido cuando ella en medio de su exaltación le cogió de la mano, le jalo hasta otra parte de aquella vitrina y luego le abrazó del brazo. Era la primera vez que tenían un contacto tan cercano, claro que ya la había besado en otras ocasiones pero, esto era diferente, era un contacto demasiado íntimo y en público.

―Disculpa.― se disculpó avergonzada al notar lo que había hecho, pero en su defensa, estaba eufórica.

― Has lo que quieras.― bufo fingiendo desinterés, pero ella no volvió a cogerle y caminó al habitad del oso polar.

Eso si que le molestó a Sesshomaru, no quería solo ir tras de ella, quería ir junto a ella.

Antes de ir a comer pasaron por la tienda de regalos a petición de Kagome. Ella miraba cada cosa que había sin detenerse demasiado, solo hasta que vio el peluche de un panda bebé, buscó el precio y le pareció una exageración, pero había que admitir que era hermoso.

Le había dicho que no se alejará de él y en un segundo había desaparecido, estaba viendo las burbujas de nieve y al permitir el paso de un grupo de universitarios, la perdió de vista. No es que ella fuera una muchachita, pero no verla le ponía nervioso, debía calmarse, ya se estaba poniendo paranoico.

Al ser casi la hora del cierre, había mucha gente y algunos stands eran más altos que la chica, pero finalmente la encontró viendo con mucho interés algo que no distinguió a lo lejos, solo hasta que se acercó lo suficiente lo pudo apreciar.

― ¿Qué mirabas?― preguntó al querer que ella se lo pidiera.

― Los peluches, vamos a comer muero de hambre.― dijo al no querer obligarlo a comprarle algo, ya suficiente estaba haciendo con pagar el viaje.

― Elige algo y no acepto un no.― esa mujer ponía a prueba su paciencia.

― Ese de llavero.― dijo al ver que no era muy caro y tenía forma de mono.

― No me gusta.― ya se estaba molestando, él intentó ser amable y darle la oportunidad de elegir el peluche, pero no, ¿Acaso no entendía que él quería darle su tonto peluche?

― Con el llav...― en un vano intentó quiso quitarle el peluche, pero ya era tarde, Sesshomaru ya estaba en una caja.

― ¿En verdad piensas discutir? Ten tu tonto panda.― dijo al darle la bolsa con el peluche.

― Gracias Sessh.― y sin importarle que se molestará aún más, le cogió del brazo, lo que no pudo ver la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en los labios del chico.

...

Pasaron la noche en un hotel de Hokkaido, cada quien en su habitación para alivió de Kagome. Y antes de regresar, fueron a desayunar y luego al parque Odori, que era un paseo de más de 1 kilometro que estaba cubierto por nieve y esculturas de hielo habían sido esculpidas a lo largo del parque. Kagome estaba maravilla con todas las esculturas, iba de un lado para otro siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Sesshomaru.

― Sessh ¿Podrías tomarme una foto junto a las sirenas?― pidió al ofrecerle su celular y en seguida el chico lo cogió, tomó varias y luego Kagome regresó a su lado.― Muchas gracias.

― ¿Quieren que les ayude a tomarse una juntos?― preguntó amablemente un mujer que atendía un puesto de recuerdos.

― No es necesario, muchas gracias.― declinó la oferta Kagome, conocía muy bien al chico para saber que no le agradaban las fotografías.

― No sería molestia.

― A él no le gustan las fotos.― confesó Kagome algo decaída, en verdad quería tener una foto con Sessh y recordar ese viaje, pero ni en el zoológico acepto la foto junto a los orangutanes.

La mujer pareció comprender y regresó a atender su puesto, no sin antes despedirse.

― Kagome, ¿Tú quieres que nos tomáramos una juntos?.― preguntó con dificultad Sesshomaru, ya conocía la respuesta pero aún así no pudo evitar preguntar.

― Se que te molesta que...

― No pregunte eso.

― Si quiero, pero no hay problema en verdad que no...

― Solo una, elige el lugar.― le interrumpió y en seguida vio como a Kagome le brillaban los ojos con ilusión.

― ¿En verdad?― preguntó no creyendo lo que acaba de escuchar, Sesshomaru solo asintió y luego vio a Kagome ir al puesto de la señora.

No tardó en volver y Sesshomaru les siguió hasta lo que parecía ser un canguro con su cría, la verdad es que no estaba seguro de qué era, pero si Kagome estaba feliz, aceptaría en aquel lugar.

A Kagome le hubiese gustado ver todo aquello de noche, decían era realmente mágico cuando las luces se encendían, pero ya debían regresar, un vuelo los esperaba. Al abordar el avión Sessh dejó que se recargara en su hombro y la cubrió con una chamarra, sin duda alguna era su mejor viaje. Pero tenía una duda, no estaba segura si fue un sueño o fue real, casi podía jurar que mientras estaba adormilada sintió claramente que era abrazada y tomada de la mano. Pero al despertar, Sesshomaru estaba viendo una revista y bebía un refresco, no parecía que llevará poco en ello, seguramente lo imagino.

Fueron al estacionamiento donde Jaken había ido a dejar el coche de Sesshomaru, el caminó fue tranquilo no dijeron nada, pero al ver la casa de Kagome supieron que su maravilloso fin de semana había terminado, como las últimas veces. Como las últimas veces Sesshomaru la llevó a la puerta de su casa y antes de que ella entrará sacó de su abrigó una bolsa de plástico.

― Mañana quiero que ya llegues con ese color.

― Es como el que tenía antes.― dijo al abrir la bolsa y ver un tinte para el cabello, eso no se lo espero.

― No soporto ese feo color que te pusiste.― ¿Por eso le había dado la gorra? Comenzaba a comprender muchas cosas.― Y otra cosa, que no se te ocurra cortarte el cabello de nuevo.

― Lo prometo, adiós.― se alzó a darle un beso y en una fracción de segundo lo que inició como un beso de despedida, se volvió salvaje y demandante.

Sesshomaru la acorraló contra la puerta de la casa, sabía que alguien podía pasar y verlos pero le importó poco, le obligó a abrir la boca y ella al sentirse invadida quiso acabar con el beso, pero obviamente Sesshomaru no lo iba a permitir, con una mano la sujetó de la cintura y con la otra le tomó la nuca. Solo hasta que la escuchó gemir se permitió acabar con aquel beso.

― Ya entra.― dijo agitado y luchando por calmarse.

Kagome con dificultad abrió su puerta y entró lo más rápido que pudo, se quedó recargada en la puerta intentando calmar su corazón y su cuerpo.

Sesshomaru volvió a su coche y no se fue de inmediato, se quedo viendo a la nada. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría controlarse con ella? Un día de estos la tomaría en el ascensor o sobre el escritorio. Siempre se creyó capaz de mantener la serenidad, de dominar sus emociones, pero apareció esa mujer y lo cambio todo, sin hacer absolutamente nada sugerente (como muchas otras lo han intentado), ella con una simple sonrisa, un sonrojo, apenas un rose de sus manos o que le llamara Sessh lograba sacar lo peor de él, sus más primitivos instintos salían a la luz.

...

Veían los carteles de las películas en exhibición y cuando finalmente Kagome eligió, Sesshomaru se reusó, no porque no le gustará la película, el problema era el formato.

― ¿Por qué no podemos verla en 3D?― refunfuñó, ella quería ver a Hugh Jackman en 3D.

― No me gustan las lentes de 3D, son incomodas.

― Eres demasiado quisquilloso.

― Vela en 3D, pero sola.― sonrió al saber que con eso ella accedería.

¿Por qué le hacía eso? Sabía perfectamente que la quería ver con él.

― Formato normal pero... Terminando iremos a buscar el regalo que le debes a los bebés y a Rin, si no aceptas entró sola.

― Trato.

Sesshomaru acepto de mala gana, Kagome ya iba aprendiendo a chantajearlo, pero aún le faltaba práctica, si ella hubiese aceptado entrar sola, él no hubiera tenido de otra que entrar con ella a su función en 3D.

Ya tenían el presente para Rin y se debatía en dos cosas para los mellizos, dos sacos para dormir en forma de tiburón y sirena o unas batas para baño. Se acuclilló a ver las cosas que estaban en la repisa más baja cuando escuchó que una voz femenina le hablaba a Sesshomaru, lo más disimuladamente miró a la mujer y gran sorpresa se llevó, Kagura estaba parada juntó a ellos.

― Sesshomaru.

― Kagura, hola.

― Te vi al pasar y entre ¿Qué haces aquí?.

― Comprando un regalo para los hijos de mi sobrina.

― Y trajiste a tu asistente.― dijo al notar que una chica se les quedó viendo, al principio no le prestó importancia, pero luego, algo en ella le dio curiosidad.

― No soy bueno con los obsequios y lo sabes.

Kagome se desilusionó por las palabras de Sesshomaru, ella creyó que le aclararía que ella no era la asistente, no quería que le dijera que eran pareja, porque mentiría, Sesshomaru jamás se lo había pedido, pero al menos quería que dijera que eran amigos. Dejó la bata y se fue a ver otra cosa, no quería darle mucha importancia al asunto.

― Me hubieras dicho a mí, con gusto te hubiera acompañado, podrías mandarla a casa y nosotros terminamos con las compras.

― Ella es amiga de Rin, la conoce mejor que tú.― Kagura lo meditó un momento, él tenía razón.

― Entonces un día de estos podría ir a tu oficina y...

― Tengo mucho trabajo, tendrías suerte si hay un espacio libre, pero inténtalo si quieres.

― Bien, te llamo luego.― se despidió y salió de aquella tienda.

Sesshomaru fue a ver a Kagome que ahora miraba sábanas con aviones.

― ¿Ya elegiste?

― Los pijamas.― intentando recuperar su buen humor, Kagura se había ido, eso quería decir que Sesshomaru la rechazó ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué no se quedo a escuchar? Porque no quería ser chismosa.

― Vamos a pagar.

Al salir le invitó un café pero le rechazó, luego le sugirió un helado y de nuevo no quiso. Le molestaba el solo hecho de pensar que ella estaba incomoda con su compañía, ella actuaba de la misma manera que cuando Kagura regreso.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó fastidiado.

― Nada, no me prestes atención.― le dio una falsa sonrisa que le no sé creyó.

― No soy de los que va divulgando sus relaciones, me gusta tener mi privacidad ¿Entiendes?― dijo molestó.

Le sacaba de paseo, la llevaba hasta su casa, intentaba complacerla en todo, pero parecía que no era suficiente, seguramente ella quería a alguien más abierto y afectuoso. Sí eso quería ¿Qué carajos hacía con él? Que ya le dijera que no era feliz a su lado y la dejaba. ¿Pero realmente podría? No, no podría, él necesitaba a Kagome. Lo que le quedaba por hacer era intentar aclarar un poco las cosas.

― Tampoco soy cariñoso, empalagoso y cursi, de eso ya debiste haberte dado cuenta.

― Lo sé y no me molesta, me gusta como cual eres.― admitió con el rostro rojo como fresa, Sesshomaru abrió grande los ojos por la sorpresa, era la primera vez que ella aceptaba que él le gustaba.― Es solo que, no estoy segura de qué somos.

― Eres mía y es lo que debe importarte.― dijo al ser lo único que en esos momentos era capaz de decirle, solo esperaba que ella aceptara aquellas palabras.

…

Hasta que se le hizo conocer a los mellizos Taiyija, ambos niños eran tan regordetes y no sabía si era por el mameluco de dragón y hada combinado con el pañal, que lo aparentaban más.

Aquel día fue a sorprender Rin, además necesitaba un consejo. Pero se entretuvo con los bebés, mientras su amiga terminaba la comida. Escuchó a los mellizos que estaban en sus mecedoras hacer ruidos, los volteo a ver y ellos hacían burbujas de baba.

― ¡Son tan adorables!― chilló al verlos gesticular graciosamente.

― Me alegra que vinieras, necesitaba ayuda con ellos, Kohaku no tarda en llegar y no he terminado la comida.― dijo Rin cuando le llevó un té.

― No te preocupes, no molestan.

― Quieren quedar bien o les agradas. Solo quieren esta con uno, si nos pierden de vista o no nos escuchan, lloran a todo pulmón.

― Aprovecha que yo soy un nuevo rostro.

Rin regresó a la cocina a terminar la comida, mientras Kagome jugaba con los gemelos. Y fue en ese momento que pensó en algo que no pasaba por su cabeza desde que era niña. Ella quería tener una familia.

― Terminé, esperemos a que llegue Kohaku y comemos.

― ¿Puedo preguntar algo un poco personal?― preguntó Rin mientras jugaba con un llavero de los bebés.

― Siempre puedo elegir no contestar.

― ¿Cómo es tu relación con Sesshomaru,tu tío?

A Rin le extraño la pregunta y más por lo nerviosa que estaba Kagome ¿Esa era realmente su duda?. Pero como fuera, le respondería.

― Para el resto de las personas, parece que solo me tolera y todo, pero cuando sabes como actua en verdad, te das cuenta que es menos severo… antes el me daba miedo, pero cuando me cuido luego de caer de un arbol y romperme el brazo, comprendi que a su manera era cariñoso, que sus órdenes eran preguntas disfrazadas y sus regaños, preocupación disimulada, entonces me di cuenta de lo solitario que era, por eso siempre lo trato como lo hago, por que lo que él necesita en su vida es un poco de alegría… Tiempo después conocí a Kohaku y conocí su lado sobreprotector, es bueno… ¿Por que? ¿Ha sido muy hostil contigo?

― En realidad… Preguntó por curiosidad, nada en especial.

― Kagome, tú eres una chica muy dulce y tierna, te delatas fácilmente ¿Que para?

― ¿Prometes no decirlo?

― Lo prometo.

― Hace tiempo que salimos esporádicamente, se enoja cuando salgo en grupo con algunos compañeros, creí que éramos algo más que amigos, pero hace poco nos topamos con un conocido y no me presentó, dijo que no le gusta que se metan en su vida y le dije que le entendía, pero en el fondo me sentí mal.― Rin le escuchaba con atención, sabía que hablaba de su tío. —Me siento feliz cuando lo veo, sí escuchó su voz y mi corazón late mucho cuando está cerca de mí, jamás me ha tomado de la mano o dicho algo lindo, quiero saber si siente lo mismo que yo por él.

― ¿Acaso es...

― ¡Rin ya llegue!

Kohaku había llegado en mal momento, ¿No pudo tardarse más? pensó Rin.

― Pase por lo que me pediste y mira a quien me encontré.― iba diciendo mientras se acercaba a la sala, para dejar ver finalmente al señor Sesshomaru.

― Tío Sesshomaru, bienvenido.― saludo Rin.

― Kagome, no sabía que estabas aquí.― dijo Kohaku, quizá por eso Rin le pidió que llevara unas galletas.― Espero no llegáramos en mal momento.

― No te preocupes.

― Me alegro ¿Y cómo están Kazuma y Yukina?― preguntó a los niños que estaba moviéndose enérgicamente, querían que su padre les prestará atención.― ¿Me extrañaron?― los cargó y se sentó con ellos en el sillón.

― Koha, vamos a poner la mesa.― le pidió Rin.

― Pero… Quería estar con los bebés.

― Yo te ayudo Rin.― se ofreció Kagome, de esa manera no estaría tan tensa por la presencia de Sesshomaru.

― Hoy tenía planeado dejarles los obsequios a los niños… En la bolsa están los regalos, me tengo que ir.

― ¿No te quedas a comer?

―No quiero incomodar.

―Usted no incómoda señor Sesshomaru. —dijo el castaño.

― La mesa esta lista.― dijo Rin al entrar a la sala, no dejándole otra opción a Sesshomaru que quedarse.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, uno muy tenso… Casi que se podia cortar con una simple hojas, y como si fuera un milagro, el llanto de los bebés se dejó escuchar en el lugar.

― Ya se despertaron.― dijo Rin al escuchar el llanto.

― Yo voy, quédate aquí con la señorita Kagome.― se ofreció Kohaku al intuir que ambas necesitaban platicar.

― No te preocupes, estoy segura que mi tío no se la cargará contra ti.― dijo Rin al intentar animar a Kagome, seguramente ella estaba nerviosa por lo que pudiera pasar.

― Eso no me preocupa.― admitió algo decaída.

Rin intuía, mejor dicho sabía, que de quien hablaba Kagome era su querido tío.

…

Ya habían pasado unos días de ese almuerzo en casa de Rin y Kohaku, ahora se encontraba haciendo un encargo.

Recogió los archivos y subió al taxi que ya la esperaba. Esa era la primera vez que iría al apartamento de Sesshomaru, se sentía nerviosa y sus manos le sudaron más bajo los guantes. Al llegar al edificio se sorprendió por lo alto que era, tenía unos doce pisos, en el lobby un guardia le indicó el piso y letra de departamento, subió por el ascensor hasta el piso once y ver la puerta "B" no fue difícil, por piso solo había dos puertas.

Solo tocó una vez y Sesshomaru no tardo en abrirle. De inmediato su rostro enrojecio, él tenía el cabello revuelto y la su camisa medio abierta y desfajada, parecía que se acaba de levantar de una siesta.

¡Dioses! Se veía tan sexy.

― Traje los papeles que pediste.― le ofreció las carpetas intentando distraerse.

― Ya no los necesito, déjalas en la mesa de la sala.― dijo al ofrecerle entrada.

― ¿Hiciste qué vinera en vano?― pregunto con incredulidad al seguir en la entrada.

― Que pases.― la jaló de la muñeca obligándola a entrar, él mismo debió cargar las carpetas y llevarlas hasta la sala.― Tu visita no será en vano, quiero que hagas de comer.

― Ni siquiera dice por favor.― le reprochó Kagome.― Además, podrías pedir a domicilio.

― Eso he comido los últimos días y ... ¿Podrías hacer algo de comer, por favor?

― Eso suena mejor ¿Qué quieres?.― preguntó más feliz.

― Lo que puedas hacer con lo que hay.

Sesshomaru guió a Kagome hasta la cocina, de inmediato ella se buscó en todas las gavetas y en el refrigerador para ver qué era lo que él tenía, no tenía mucho ¿Qué podía hacer con algunas verduras, tofu, tallarines y un poco de cerdo? Ahora que lo recordaba a Sessh le gustaban las comidas calientes en invierno, ¡Eso era! Prepararía Nabe. Lavó y cortó las verduras, luego las hecho en una olla y mientras tanto asó el cerdo.

― Sessh ¿Dónde tienes la sal?― no la veía por ningún lado.

― Justo aquí.― dijo al abrir una gaveta alta y bajar un frasco blanco, Kagome frunció el seño, odiaba ser tan bajita.

― Gracias… ¿Qué haces?― preguntó nerviosa al sentirlo a su espalda muy junto a ella mientras se inclinaba y depositaba besos a lo largo del cuello de Kagome.

Intentaba concentrarse en la comida que se cocía frente a ella, pero le era difícil

― Me gusta molestarte.― admitió al abrazarla por la cintura y morderle levemente el cuello.

― Me dejarás marca y...

― Usa bufanda, sigue nevando.― dijo al restándole importancia. No pudo evitar suspirar al sentir la lengua de Sesshomaru pasar por su clavícula.

Al escucharla no se permitió perder más tiempo, la giró y la subió en la encimera del centro. Enterró su cabeza en el cuello de ella, le besó cada centímetro de su nívea piel, sus manos se introdujeron bajo su blusa y subieron hasta donde estaba el broche del sostén.

Kagome se sobresalto en el momento que sintió su sostén aflojarse, sintió miedo de dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba Sesshomaru y le apartó solo un poco, era la primera vez que le veía agitado y sonrojado, aquella visión le provocó más calor y aumento cuando vio que no le quitaba los ojos de un punto en especifico. Bajo su vista y vio alarmada que los primeros botones de su blusa estaban abiertos.

Cuando ella le separó de él gruñó molesto, pero al alejarse un poco, su mirada dorada se deleito con los senos de Kagome que se notaban más por dos cosas, la primera: la blusa estaba casi desabotonada; y la segunda: el sostén se había bajado lo suficiente. Le terminó de abrir la blusa y la recostó sobre la encimera, sobresaltándola de nuevo. Sin perder más tiempo le beso desde el estómago y fue subiendo hasta el valle de sus senos, mientras sus manos intentaban con desesperación bajarle el pantalón.

Kagome gimió al sentir el calor de los besos de Sesshomaru sobre su vientre, arqueando la espalda, escuchó el sonido de algo romperse y luego de un objeto metálico caer, no le prestó importancia, era más atractivo concentrarse en los besos del chico.

― Sessh...― gimió ya no pudiendo más con el remolino de sensaciones que nacían en su cuerpo.

― ¿Por qué tenías hoy que usar pantalón?

― Estaba nevando ¡Ah!― grito al sentir que él le había dado un pequeño mordisco.

Ya había logrado bajarle hasta las caderas el pantalón, ahora solo le quedaba quitárselo, pero en ese momento tenía el suficiente espacio para que una de sus manos entrara entre los pantalones.

― ¿Qué haces?― preguntó nerviosa al sentir que la mano de él peligrosamente en el borde de sus pantis.

― Castigarte.― sonrió perversamente y fue bajando su mano por adentro de la tela.

― ¡No!... Sessh, eso no...― pidió intentando alejarse, pero él la tenía bien aprisionada.

― ¿Me tienes miedo?

― No, pero...

― Entonces cállate y no cierres las piernas.

Primero volvió a besarla y al sentirla perderse de nuevo, bajo más su mano, ya podía sentir la calidez de ella, la volvería loca, le haría gritar su nombre y no la dejaría irse en todo el fin de semana. Aquel era un excelente plan, pero cuando estaba por iniciar con su tortura, el timbre sonó, lo ignoró y se dispuso a continuar su camino, pero volvió a sonar volviéndose más insistente.

― ¡Mierda!― le jaló para ponerla de pie y le ayudo a subir su pantalón.― Ve al baño y arréglate.

Kagome estaba nerviosa y casi en shock, pero logró hacerle caso y fue al baño, se miró en el espejo y tenía todo el torso rojo, un pequeño moretón ya se comenzaba a formar en su seno izquierdo y su cabello estaba enredado. Estuvo a punto de acostarse con Sesshomaru y alguien debió llamar a la puerta. ¡Quería llorar por la frustración!

Molesto se arregló la ropa, tenía suerte de llevar un pantalón holgado, porque si no, su excitación sería más que evidente. Fue hasta la puerta, encontrándose con la persona menos deseada en esos momentos.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?― preguntó de mala a la mujer frente de él.

― Me enteré de algo interesante.― dijo aquella mujer y entró sin ser invitada.

― Madre, no es buen momento.― le sacaría de su casa y si tenía suerte podía seguir con lo suyo con Kagome en la cama.

― ¿Por qué no? ¿Te gusto mi regalo?.― no había recibido ni una llamada de agradecimiento por los chocolates.

― No me gustan los dulces.

― Cuando eras niño los adorabas.

― Pero ya no.

― ¿Y esto? ― preguntó al ver colgado un abrigo de mujer.

― Es de una chica que me trajo algunos papeles de la oficina.― dijo al señalar las carpetas que estaban en la mesa de centro.― Pasó al baño.― escuchó pasos y vio a Kagome que se acercaba a paso lento.― Higurashi ven, ella es mi madre.

Kagome caminó hasta quedar frente a ambas personas, la madre de Sesshomaru era hermosa, tenía un porte fino, elegante, frío y calculador, igual que su hijo.

― ¿Solo te vino a dejar unos papeles?― preguntó incrédula.

― Sí, y ya se va.― dijo Sesshomaru al ofrecerle a Kagome su abrigo, quien lo cogió y estaba poniéndoselo cuando la mujer le llamó.

― Ven niña, soy Irasue.― dijo al ofrecerle asiento en el sillón.

― Mucho gusto, Higurashi Kagome.― se presentó sin moverse de su lugar.

― Está nevando, quédate un rato más, luego te puedo dejar en tu casa.

― Ella ya se va madre, en la recepción le pedirán un taxi, no quiero tener que pagarle más horas extras.― debía alejar a Kagome de su madre, no sería bueno que ella se encaprichara con la azabache.

― En ese caso yo también me voy y la llevo.― dijo decidida y se puso de pie.

― ¿Ahora ya no quieres hablar?― preguntó Sesshomaru al interponerse en el paso de su madre.― Puedes irte Higurashi.

― Con permiso, buenas noches.― se despido de madre e hijo, aquello fue incómodo en muchos sentidos y estaba aliviada de poder irse.

― Mi hijo amado igual a su padre, enamorarse de una empleada.― dijo con burla.

No le guardaba rencor realmente a su ex esposo, su matrimonio no iba bien, ella tenía sus quereres y solo seguían juntos por Sessh, pero una vez que comprendieron que en realidad lo de ellos no tenía salvación, se separaron.

― Te creí con mejor gusto.

― Me entero que te le acercaste, la lastimas o...

― No soy un monstruo, jamás haría algo que lastimara a mi amado y único hijo. ¿Estabas cocinando?― preguntó al oler la comida.― Ya que no me dejaste conocer a tu ¿Novia? Me quedo a comer.― fue a la cocina y se encontró con una olla hirviendo, en el suelo había un frasco roto de lo que parecía soya, un tazón metálico, restos de verduras y algunos huevos.― La cocina no se te da, haces un desastre.― dijo a su hijo al ir a apagar la estufa.

Sesshomaru resopló, había olvidado que en la cocina había un pequeño desastre, pero luego no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, no debía olvidar repetir aquel desastre con Kagome.

...

Kohaku estaba esperando en la oficina del señor Sesshomaru a que Kagome le llevará la cámara que Rin guardaba en el trabajo, la que tenían en casa se había descompuesto y ella quería tomarle fotos a sus hijos con los sacos que les dio su tío. Se estaba poniendo nervioso, el señor Sesshomaru no decía una sola palabra, mejor hubiera pasado directo a buscarla, pero fue a verlo y él le llamó a Kagome pidiéndole que se las llevará. No dejaba de observar al tío de su novia, algo raro estaba pasando, actuaba raro.

En cualquier otra ocasión lo hubiera corrido de la oficina y le hubiese mandado a buscar la cámara personalmente, pero ahora le daba la impresión que le alegró cuando le comentó de la cámara. Si no lo conociera diría que quería una excusa para ver a Kagome. Escuchó que la puerta de la oficina se abría y vio entrar a Kagome.

― Aquí está, perdón por la tardanza, no la encontraba.― dijo al dársela a Kohaku.

― Gracias.

― Saludame a Rin y a los mellizos, espero poder verlos de nuevo, son un amor y si necesitan que alguien los cuide un día o una noche que quieran salir, pueden pedírmelo y yo con gusto...

― Kagome, necesito que me escojas las mejores fotos de la piscina.― interrumpió Sesshomaru, no quería que ella siguiera hablando con el chiquillo de Kohaku.

Kagome le miró nerviosa, le había llamado por su nombre frente a Kohaku, ¿Se habría dado cuenta? Deseaba que Kohaku no lo hubiera notado.

Kohaku no salía de su asombró, Sesshomaru no llamó a Kagome por su apellido. Observó a ambos, ella tenía las mejillas rojas y estaba nerviosa, por eso hablaba tanto; por otro lado, Sesshomaru seguía tan inmutable como siempre, pero veía a Kagome a los ojos... Le bastaron solo otros segundo para que su cerebro hiciera conexión.

― Ella le gusta ¿Verdad?― preguntó casi de inmediato cuando Kagome se fue de la oficina, pero su hermano no le contestó.― Señor Sesshomaru.― llamo suavemente para no alterarlo… Eso y por que le tenía respeto.

― ¿Qué quieres?

― Que la señorita Kagome le gusta.

― No digas tonterías.

― No hay nada de malo en que ella le guste, es una linda mujer.

― No lo entiendes, se supone que debo procurar el éxito de la constructora y eso solo se lograría si nos fusionamos con la empresa de materiales Matsumoto.

― ¿Y desde cuando el gran señor Sesshomaru necesita a otros para tener éxito? Si no piensa tener nada serio con ella, serio mejor que no le de más esperanzas, deje que se busque a algu...

― Ya tienes lo que viniste a recoger, vete.― le cortó visiblemente furioso.

―Sé que la señorita Kagome le ama, le mira como Rin me mira, ella solo necesita que de vez en cuando le de alguna caricia, la sujete de la mano o la abrase, si lo hace ella estará feliz... Y no tenga miedo de abrirse con ella, no la pierda.

Kohaku se levantó y salió de la oficina, por ahora mantendría el secretó, incluso de Kagome. Solo esperaba que el terco de Sesshomaru hiciera lo correcto.

...

No podía creer todo el trabajo que tenían, debía organizar el equipo que se encargaría de la construcción de una pista de atletismo en una escuela, verificar las cotizaciones con varios proveedores de materiales y organizar una reunión con la compañía Gunsen. Se recargó en su silla y se dispuso a descansar un poco, pero aquello no se pudo, Jaken había entrado.

― Amo bonito ¿Qué debo hacer con Higurashi?

― ¿Hacer con qué?― no entendía de que le hablaba, no había pasado nada malo con Kagome, ella nunca daba problemas.

― No vino a trabajar y no llamó.― Sesshomaru abrió los ojos de golpe, pero logró mantener la calma.

― Es la primera vez que lo hace, cuando venga le llamaré la atención.― dio como solución.

― Con todo respeto, es muy blando con esa mujer, en ocasiones se sale y regresa ya tarde, teniendo el descaro de checar su salida tarde y usted le paga horas extras.

― ¿Me estas cuestionando Jaken?― preguntó enojado, no estaba de humor para que le discutieran.

― Yo solo digo que...― intentó explicarse pero estaba nervioso, su jefe estaba hecho un demonio furioso en esos momentos.

― Si te digo que se las pagues, se las pagas, se va porque le mando hacer encargos.

― Para eso tiene a los mensajeros y...

― Jaken.― le nombró en advertencia, no iba a permitir que le siguiera repelando.

― Varios empleados me han reclamado por ese hecho y no sé qué decirles.

― Bien, descuéntale el día.― aceptó de mala gana, no quería que Kagome tuviera problemas con sus compañeros, luego él le haría un cheque pagándole las horas.― Sí es todo, largo. Tengo mucho trabajo.

Espero un tiempo prudente para asegurarse que Jaken se había ido y cogió su celular, le llamó a Kagome, necesitaba saber que nada malo le había pasado. Marcó unas veinte veces en quince minutos, observó los pendientes que tenía en el escritorio y se dio cuenta que si no verificaba que Kagome estuviera con bien no podría concentrarse.

…

Se estiró en su cama con pereza, no quería salir de entre las cobijas, sacó una mano de la calidez de la cama y cogió del buro su celular que hacía un pitido indicando "batería baja". Bostezo y fue enfocando su vista lentamente a la pantalla del aparato, pero al ver la hora el sueño se le fue y se levantó olvidando el frío ¡Las 12:42! ¡Se había quedado dormida! ¿Cómo es que le había pasado? Desde que terminó la universidad no le ocurría. Debía ser por el antigripal que tomó antes de dormir, se había sentido con dolor de cabeza y malestar en la garganta, no quería faltar y no ver a Sesshumaru, pero al final no sirvió de nada, había faltado.

Se levantó y fue a la cocina, se prepararía algo de "desayunar", sin embargo por la hora eso ya no podía ser llamado así, qué más daba, su estómago gruñía, comería algo y luego a bañarse, ya no tenía caso que fuese al trabajo.

Una hora después estaba sentada en el sillón, con las piernas arriba de este y cubierta por una cobija. Ya que no fue al trabajo aprovecharía para disfrutar su día, pasaba los canales buscado qué ver, en uno de ellos estaba terminando una película que no era de su agrado, pero en 10 minutos iniciaba otra que le gustaba. Fue a la cocina y puso en el microondas una bolsa de palomitas, faltaban 28 segundos para que terminaran de reventar, cuando sonó el timbre. Tal vez era el cartero, había pedido por internet un poof.

― Sessh.― se sorprendió al verlo en la entrada, en ningún momento pasó por su cabeza que fuese él.

Después de aquellos segundos de tortuosa espera, Kagome abrió la puerta y Sesshumaru al verla sana y salva, no pudo controlarse por más tiempo, con una mano la sujetó por la cintura y con la otra su rostro, solo se permitió mirarla a los ojos un segundo y la beso, los hizo entrar a la casa y cerró la puerta tras de ellos.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba por la angustia que le hizo pasar Kagome, sí ella no abría, no sabría dónde comenzar a buscarla y eso lo alteraba más. Pero ella abrió la puerta, ahora debía intentar calmarse y que mejor manera para ello, que besándola, aunque ahora su cuerpo temblase de excitación.

― ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy? ¿Por qué no contestabas?― preguntaba al separarse un poco y aprisionarla contra la pared derecha del recibidor.

Kagome suspiró al intentar recuperar el aliento. Cuando lo vio en la entrada y en un segundo ser aprisionada por él, se sintió intimidada, solo ahora se daba cuenta de la gran figura que era Sesshumaru. Sin esperárselo él la besaba con exigencia, podía sentir el cuerpo de él temblar y a cada caricia se relajaba un poco. Cuando el beso terminó, estaba acorralada contra la pared y era observaba con esos penetrantes ojos dorados que exigían una explicación por su ausencia.

― Porque me quede dormida y olvide cargar en la noche el celular, me desperté al escuchar la alarma de batería baja.― se disculpó apenada, Sessh había ido hasta su casa porque estaba preocupado, ella le preocupaba y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz.

― ¿Solo por eso?― quería dejar de pensar que había otra razón.

Por su mente se había pasado la posibilidad de que ella fuese a renunciar o que su madre a pesar de prometer no acercarse lo había hecho.

― En verdad, tomé un antigripal y creo fue muy fuerte para mi.― explicó dándole una sonrisa.― Vamos a la sala ¿Quieres té?― ofreció al querer salir de aquella posición tan... Peligrosamente excitante.

― ¿Qué es esto?― preguntó al ver un obsequio en la pequeña mesa del recibidor junto a ellos.

― Es para el hijo de la señora Kokona, el sábado es su cumpleaños, en ocasiones él me ayuda a sacar la basura.

― Espero su hijo tenga 5 años.

Kagome sonrió emocionada, Sesshumaru se había puesto celoso. Era la primera vez que lo veía celoso, no, realmente no era la primera vez, cuando salió con Touka también lo estaba.

― Tiene 10.

Sesshumaru esbozo una ligera sonrisa, se estuvo preocupando por nada, Kagome era suya y nada ni nadie se la iba a quitar, después de todo ¿Quién era mejor para ella que él? La observó allí, acorralada contra la pared, la tenía a su merced y ya que los dos tenían la tarde libre, porque sí, ya no regresaría al trabajo ese día, mañana ya se encargaría de sacar toda aquella carga. Ahora aprovecharía lo que dejaron inconcluso en la cocina, la cogió del mentón y la beso, en un pestañear Kagome tenía las piernas al rededor de su cintura, mientras él se ocupaba por dejar besos a lo largo del cuello de ella.

No evito gemir al sentir la dureza de Sesshumaru contra su intimidad, como pudo le quito su saco y aflojó la corbata, mientras se frotaba contra la entrepierna del chico, logrando que gruñera y la aprisionara más contra la pared.

— ¡Kagome! ― se escuchó que gritaban mientras tocaban el timbre

Se detuvieron pero no se separaron, no podían creer la suerte que tenían. Aún así, Sesshumaru ya había tomado una decisión, no permitiría que les jodieran el momento de nuevo.

― Es Mini.― susurró Kagome al reconocer la voz de su amiga.

— ¡Kagome! ¿Estás en casa?― ahora era la voz de Lily.

― No hables.― pidió el hombre contra los labios de ella.

— ¡¿Estás bien?!― gritó Himawari.

— No veo a nadie.― dijo Lily al intentar ver por las ventanas.― Pero la tele está encendida.― al escuchar eso Kagome se mordió el labio, solo esperaba que no insistieran más.

— La puerta trasera.― sugirió Mini, pero tampoco veían a alguien.― Tal vez esta en el baño.

— Llamemos más tarde, tenemos que regresar al trabajo.― Cho estaba nerviosa, no quería llegar tarde y les descontaran de la paga.

Las escucharon irse y Sesshumaru dejó a Kagome en el suelo, logrando desconcertar a la azabache.

― ¿Se... Sesshmaru?― preguntó confundida.

― Que sea la última vez que faltas y no me llamas de inmediato para decirme la razón.

― Lo prometo.

― Me metes en líos y Jaken debió descontarte el día.

― Comprendo.

― ¿Hasta cuándo volverá a estar largo?― preguntó al pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Kagome.

― Un año, ¡No te enojes!― se apresuró a decir al verlo apretar los dientes.― Ya no lo tengo arriba de los hombros... Vamos por el té.

― No quiero un té, te baje para reclamarte por los problemas en que me metes y...― de nuevo la pego a él al sujetarla por la cintura con ambas manos.― Para que me digas donde está la recámara.

― Sessh...

― Yo no tengo problema en hacerlo aquí, te podría llevar al sofá pero las cortinas están abiertas, alguien puede vernos y una cama es más cómoda.― explicaba al besar a Kagome en el cuello.

― Por el pasillo al fondo.

Sesshumaru la alzó e hizo que le rodeara con las piernas, la beso en la boca de manera exigente y la llevó a la recámara. Entraron a la recamara, la cama estaba en medio de la habitación, el único pero que él le encontró, era individual, pero ya se las arreglaría para acomodarse, no iba a dejar pasar otra oportunidad.

Sin delicadeza alguna dejo caer a Kagome en el colchón, se quito desesperadamente el cinturón y la camisa, sin dejar de verla, ella le observaba expectante, con nervios, pero ansiosa. Entonces como ágil cazador que acorrala a su presa, se poso sobre Kagome.

― Solo tienes esta oportunidad para decirme que me largue, porque no pienso detenerme ¿Entendiste?

Sin proponérselo, Kagome bajo la mirada dudando en qué contestar, le invadían los nervios, miedo e inseguridad; no creía poder estar a la altura de la naturaleza apasionante que Sessh le había demostrado en otras ocasiones, pero... ¡Lo amaba y lo quería solo para ella!

― Quiero que te quedes.― ni bien terminó la frase cuando Sesshumaru ya la estaba besado, al verla bajar la mirada, se arrepintió de haberle dado esa opción, pero cuando comenzó a sonreír antes de contestarle, supo que ella ya era suya.

Fue abriendo los botones de la blusa de Kagome y apenas tuvo a su alcance aquellos apetecibles y grandes senos, no perdió tiempo en besarlos y bajar el sostén que le impendía un contacto más directo. Comenzó lamiendo uno y masajeando el otro, turnándose entre los dos montes hasta que decidió que era tiempo de hacerla gritar. Subió sus labios y la beso, quería que se perdiera en aquel demandante beso para que no se sobresaltara al llevar una de sus manos entre sus bragas.

Kagome estaba tan pedida en el placer que le brindaba Sesshumaru que cuando él introdujo sin aviso alguno un dedo dentro de su entrepierna, mordió el labio del hombre y él gruño de satisfacción, podían llamarlo masoquista, porque le había gustado. Movió con habilidad su dedo, consiguiendo que Kagome se lubricara, ahora ya podía entrar y salir sin dificultad, era momento de subir la intensidad. Le bajo las bragas e introdujo un segundo dedo en aquella chorreante cavidad, Kagome retrocedió pero la sujetó con fuerza por las caderas, dejo de besarla y se alzó solo un poco para verla, la visión que tuvo solo sirvió para excitarlo a tal punto que sentía su miembro más duro que nunca. La tenía bajo su dominio con los pechos rojos, respirando con apuro y cada vez que el movía con más premura sus dedos, ella se aferraba a la cobija. Sintió aquellas calientes y húmedas paredes aprisionar sus dedos con más fuerza, su azabache estaba por llegar a su orgasmo y él no podía estar más feliz.

― ¿Estás bien?― preguntó al sacar sus dedos llenos del lubricante natural de ella y Kagome solo pudo asentir, tenía muy fresca aquella gran ola placer que la había dejado sin aliento y atontada.― Bien, porque viene la segunda parte.

Kagome dejó salir un pequeño grito en el momento que sintió sin barrera alguna, el duro miembro del chico en su vientre, quería mirar, quería conocer aquella parte de la anatomía del hombre que le traía loca de amor, intentó armarse de valor pero no tuvo tiempo, Sesshumaru ya se había acomodado entre sus piernas y sentía el glande intentar entrar en su cavidad.

Fue entrando poco a poco, sin dificultad alguna, eso le gustó, que Kagome no sintiera dolor le subía el ego. Le tomó la pierna derecha y la colocó en su cintura, logrando entrar más, se inclinó sobre ella para besarla antes de comenzar con las embestidas, las leguas de ambos danzaban juntas generando olas de placer, con un movimiento de cadera sacó su miembro solo un poco y lo adentro dispuesto a dejarse envolver por completo por aquella cálida cavidad, pero no pudo, lo intentó de nuevo y obtuvo solo el mismo resultado.

Desistió de sus intentos, si lo repetía o la forzaba solo la lastimaría, la beso y bajo una de sus manos a su entrepierna en un intento desesperado por excitarla lo más que podía, con ello esperaba dilatarla más, al sacar sus dedos los vio con sangre y gruño enojado con él mismo, lo último que quería era lastimarla. Dejo de intentar entrar por completo, por ahora se conformaría con la mitad, pero debía enseñarle a relajarse, no pensaba pasar por aquello de nuevo.

Se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda de Sesshumaru, todo iba muy bien, no se explicaba porque de un momento a otro sintió dolor, trato de enfocarse en los besos, las caricias en sus senos, en las descargas de placer que iniciaban en su clítoris y recorrían todo su cuerpo, en el cuerpo caliente del chico, pero no era suficiente, el dolor seguía presente, separó más las piernas para ver si con eso él entraba mejor, entró más pero le dolió más.

― Kagome...― le llamó con voz ronca, lograr entrar más en ella fue una deliciosa tortura, pero no quería lastimarla.― No hagas eso... Ponlas como las tenías.

― Sessh, yo...― quería llorar, lo que más temía se hacía realidad, ella no estaba hecha para alguien como ese hombre.

― Sé que te duele, por eso te lo digo... Tranquila, haré que lo disfrutes.

Sus embestidas no fueron muy profundas pero si constantes, podía sentir que ella finalmente lo disfrutaba, volvió a llevar una de sus manos a la unión de ambos y con destreza masajeo de nuevo el pequeño botón de placer en ella. Enterró su cabeza en el cuello de la azabache, le besaba el cuello y con la mano libre se sostenía para no dejar caer todo su peso en el pequeño cuerpo de la muchacha.

En el instante que Kagome gimió por su orgasmo, se dejó llevar, corriéndose dentro de ella, no dejó de moverse hasta que se hubo descargado por completo, llenado aquel ardiente vientre con su semilla.

Estar con Kagome era tan placentero, lo mejor que pudo sentir. Recordaba los días en la universidad cuando se enrrollaba con alguna que otra solo para calmar sus hormonas o en las vacaciones y disfrutaba de alguna extranjera. Pero nada de eso se comparaba con la mujer bajo su cuerpo, era la primera vez que procuraba que su amante también lo disfrutara o que no le fuera incómodo. Kagome era todo para él y el miedo que sintió al no encontrarla se lo hizo saber.

Apartó un par de mechones del rostro de ella, tenía la cara roja al igual que su torso, pero este a causa de sus besos. En sus mejillas había rastros de lágrimas y aún así ella le sonreía. Se inclinó a besarla suavemente, sin prisa y sin intención de provocarla de nuevo. Kagome no tardo en quedarse dormida, ya no tenía fuerzas para nada más.

― Eres mía, completamente mía.― dijo al salir de ella y al sentir sus fluidos al rededor de su miembro recordó que debía pasar por la farmacia y comprar condones, porque si, tenía planeado repetir aquello más veces.

Por ahora solo rogaba que la joven no resultara embarazada, no era el momento para un hijo.

...

La última semana había sido un sueño, no podía creer que ella y Sesshumaru ya se hubieran acostado, no habían hecho el amor de nuevo, no al menos al 100% únicamente Sesshumaru se dedicaba a enseñarle como relajarse cuando era penetrada, ya recibía sin dificultad tres dedos de él, pero no se comparaban con el grueso miembro del chico. Le había pedido a él que la penetrará de nuevo con su pene, pero le contestó que no lo haría hasta que aprendiera a no ponerse nerviosa cuando estaba siendo penetrada.

Intentó no seguir recordando aquellos encuentros, no porque no le hubiesen gustado, pero el pensar en Sesshumaru sobre ella, sudado y agitado por el placer, la calentaban y su rostro se ponía rojo cual tómate maduro. Respiró profundo para tranquilizarse, salió del elevador y fue a su oficina encontrándose con una sorpresa.

―Rin, regresaste.― dijo sorprendida al ver a su amiga colgando su abrigó en un perchero.― ¿Y los mellizos?

― ¡Hola Kagome! ellos están con mi cuñada, Sango y mi abuela insistieron en cuidarlos ¿Cómo has estado?

― Bien, todo en orden ¿Y tú?.

― Algo cansada pero ya era hora de volver.― dijo algo desanimada, ese iba a ser el primer día que se separaría por más tiempo de sus bebés.

Kagome estaba por preguntar por su repentina baja de ánimo, cuando la puerta de la oficina se volvió a abrir y un confiado Sesshumaru entraba buscando a su azabache.

― Kagome...― apenas dijo el nombre de ella y frunció el seño molesto, había olvidado que su sobrina ya volvía ese día.

― Hola tío ¿No te alegras de verme?.― saludo Rin, al ver la cara que puso al verla y de inmediato dedujo la razón, habría que ser muy tonto para no darse cuenta.

― Como sea.― dijo intentando mantener su postura de indiferencia.― Necesito que vayan a una casa tomar notas, los dueños van a remodelar el jardín, está es la dirección.― explicó al darle a Kagome una tarjeta.― Y pueden llevarse uno de los coches de la compañía.

Él había planeado mandar a Kagome y luego fingir un problema para salirse a secuestrarla, pero todo se fue al carajo al toparse con su sobrina.

...

Gran parte de la mañana se la pasaron en aquella casa, nadie de la familia se ponía de acuerdo en qué querían. La esposa quería un jardín zen, las hijas una enorme piscina y el esposo un lugar para hacer barbacoa. Lo bueno es que el jardín era muy grande y lograron distribuir todo lo que querían a la perfección. De regresó a la oficina Rin ya no podía más con su curiosidad y aprovechó un semáforo en rojo para satisfacerla.

― Kagome.

― ¿Qué pasa?.

― ¿Cómo es que han mantenido en secreto su relación?

― ¿Qué relación? ¿Quiénes?― preguntó nerviosa y su cara se coloreo inmediatamente de rojo

― Tú y mi tío, es un milagro que nadie en el trabajo lo sepa.

― ¿Sería muy malo?

― Para mí punto de vista no, me alegró por ustedes, pero... Es como una regla no escrita que "si eres empleado, no puedes tener nada que ver con el jefe".

― Pero tú eres su sobrina, la hija de su medio hermano, nieta del dueño y… ― hablaba a toda prisa Kagome, por los nervios.

― Lo sé, me refiero a algo sentimental, lo mío fue un poco diferente, pero no por ello menos complicado... Kohaku no trabaja allí y eso lo hizo un poco más fácil, quiero decir, pueden seguir juntos pero no en el mismo lugar.

― No le veo lo malo, hay compañeros que salen juntos y...

― Es diferente, comenzaran a acosarte, te lo digo porque me paso, creen que tenemos beneficios y de alguna manera lo es, salí antes y volví mucho después por maternidad.

― Pero...

― ¿Lo has hablado con mi tío?― Rin arrancó el coche al ponerse la luz en verde.

― Dice que no me preocupe, no quiero dejar ese trabajo.

― Sí te dice eso, confía en él, después de todo, es un Taisho.― dijo con una amplia sonrisa para tranquilizarla.― Dime, el día que se coincidieron en la casa, me estabas hablando de él ¿Cierto?.― Kagome confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.― Ya me lo imaginaba.― Rin vio una pequeña plaza y entró al estacionamiento.

― ¿Dónde vamos? ― Kagome no entendía la razón de haberse desviado.

― Vamos a comer.

― Ya debimos volver, solo nos quedan 10 minutos de comida.

Rin sonrió traviesamente y tomó su celular, logrando que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo de Kagome.

― Tío, Kagome tiene hambre y vamos por una hamburguesa...― no podía creer que Rin le hubiese llamado a Sesshumaru.― No quiere ir porque le preocupa que ya tardamos... Está bien, díselo tú... Habla con él.― Kagome le pasó el celular a Kagome y lo cogió con nervios.

― ¿Si?

+Ve a comer, no quiero que te desmayes.― dijo masajeándose las sienes, solo había una razón por la cual Rin había hecho todo aquello, ya sabía que tenía una relación con Kagome.

― Está bien.

\+ Y Kagome, no te preocupes por llegar tarde, yo me encargo.― casi podía verla preocupándose, ¿Cuántas veces le tenía que decir que mientras él estuviera a cargo, no debía preocuparse por tonterías?

― Gracias.― contestó con una sonrisa.― Nos vemos luego.

― ¿Todo bien?― preguntó Rin al verla ya más relajada.

― Vamos a comer.

...

Le encantaba tener a Kagome en su casa, eso le hacía sentir más posesivo hacía ella. Quería pedirle que se mudaran juntos, pero no era el momento, primero debía arreglar algunas cosas de su vida y luego ya podía estar con su mujer libremente, sin ataduras. Al verla volver de la cocina, apagó la televisión que realmente no estaba viendo, necesitaba hablar con ella.

― ¿Terminaste?

― Debe hornearse 15 minutos y podemos comer.― le gustaba hacer de comer para él y se sentía alagada cuando Sesshumaru se comía toda su comida.

― Ven aquí, tenemos que hablar.― pidió al señalar su pierna izquierda.

Kagome obedeció y aguardo a que él comenzará a hablar, estaba nerviosa era la primera vez que le decía aquello.

― Kagura jamás fue nada mío realmente, solo coincidíamos por negocios.― soltó sin preámbulos.

― No tienes que explicarme, yo...― no quería obligarlo a hablar de algo que no quería.

― Tomé la elección de que permaneceríamos juntos y quiero dejar todo en claro.― Kagome guardo silencio, dándole a entender que continuara.― La gente dio por hecho que tuvimos algo, en aquella época tome la decisión de demostrarle a mi padre que podía manejar la constructora, le demostraría que era tan frío y calculador como él, poco después ella se fue y sé que pensaron que cambie por ella, pero jamás fue así.

― Cuando ella volvió tú...

― El primer día acepte su invitación por mera cortesía y los demás días solo fueron negocios. No tienes idea de lo frustrante que me era no poder secuestrarte para ir a comer.― escucharlo decir eso hizo que Kagome sonriera, extrañaba sus salidas clandestinas.― Quiero que te quede bien claro que no pienso separarme de ti.

El corazón de Kagome comenzó a latir a mil por hora, allí estaba la mirada de la que le habló Rin, estaba segura que ya la había visto muchas veces pero solo ahora la entendía.

― ¿Eso quiere decir que somos pareja, novios?― preguntó con nervios y miedo al temer haber preguntado una estupidez.

― No preguntes tonterías, ¿Qué otra cosa podríamos ser?.

― Te amo Maru.― no podía ocultar se felicidad, poco a poco todas sus inseguridades se iban esfumando.

― ¿Qué paso con, Sessh?

―Maru también me gusta.― confesó al darle un casto beso en los labios.

― Ve a ver si ya está la comida, tengo hambre.― estaba avergonzado, Kagome lograba derribar todos los muros que ponía para que no vieran sus sentimientos y por extrañado que fuera, no le importaba.

Comieron tranquilamente y ahora Kagome estaba por lavar los platos cuando Sesshumaru llegó por detrás, filtrando sus manos bajo su playera y aprisionarla por la cintura al momento que rosaba con su nariz su cuello.

― Sesshomaru.― suspiró por el placer que nacía en ella.

― La última vez que estuviste aquí nos interrumpieron, esta vez no.― dijo roncamente al bajar una de sus manos y llevarla hasta la entrepierna de Kagome, iniciando una deliciosa tortura sobre el clítoris de la muchacha.

― Pero...― ahogo un gemido cuando se vio invadida por dos de los dedos de Sesshumaru.

― Me gusta más cuando gimes que cuando hablas.

― Eso no es lindo.

― Te mostraré algo lindo.― dijo al morderle el hombro y llevarla a la encimera del centro, dejándola recargada boca abajo.

Se quitó rápidamente su playera y pantalón, no quería que Kagome se le escapara; se posó de nuevo sobre ella, le bajo el pantalón del pijama y las bragas, subió sus manos por la espalda de ella para deshacerse del sostén y mientras luchaba para quitárselo, le llenaba la espalda de besos y frotaba su miembro contra el trasero de la muchacha, arrancándole sonidos de placer.

En el momento que Sesshumaru le hubo quitado su playera y sostén, sintió el frió del mármol en sus senos, pero no duro mucho tiempo. Él no tardó en tomarlos entre sus manos y acariciarlos, apretando de vez en cuando sus sensibles pezones. Lo que no sabía era que él tenía también otros planes, bajó la mano derecha y la llevó hasta los genitales femeninos, apretando, retorciendo y jalando el pequeño monte de placer de la muchacha. Kagome se retorcía, alzaba sus caderas buscando un contacto más directo con el miembro del chico, gritó al alcanzar su primer orgasmo de la noche.

Aprovechando que Kagome se encontraba recuperándose, recogió del suelo su pantalón y sacó un condón, colocándoselo rápidamente, para regresar a su anterior posición. Le separó las piernas a la azabache y la penetró, en definitiva ahora era más fácil y ya estaba casi por enteró dentro de su vagina. Pero antes de lograr entrar por completo, Kagome se tensó y gritó de dolor.

― Kagome, relájate.― no entendía por qué se seguía poniendo nerviosa.

― Pero duele, creí que solo la primera vez...

― Debes relajarte, como te he enseñado, no tienes porque ponerte nerviosa, me gusta lo que veo y definitivamente me gusta lo que siento mientras nos unimos.― Kagome casi soltó un par de lagrimas de pura felicidad.― Respira y relájate, que quiero enseñarte nuevas maneras de placer.

La palabras de Sesshumaru funcionaron, Kagome dejó de estar tensa y de un único movimiento de cadera, ya tenía toda la magnitud de Sesshumaru dentro de ella. Ahora sí se podía decir que estaba llena, no tardó en ser arremetida una y otra vez por el chico.

Los genitales masculinos chocaban contra los pliegues femeninos y ayudaba a incrementar el placer en ambos. Kagome se retorcía bajo el chico, quería que los embistes fuesen más rápidos, pero Sesshumaru no parecía llevar prisa, sin embargo solo por un momento aumento la velocidad solo por complacerla, pero así como inició, salió de ella, dejándole un vació. Le estaba por protestar a Sesshumaru pero no tuvo tiempo, él la había subido a la encimera y luego el subió quedando acostado sobre el mármol.

― Ponte sobre mí y empálate tu sola.

― Sessh... No, yo no...

― Claro que sí.― se levantó un poco para cogerla y obligarla a ponerse a horcajadas sobre él.― Empálate.― Kagome suspiró, con temblorosas manos sujetó el miembro de él y lo llevó a su entrada, quiso acabar con ello rápidamente, pero el chico la dejó deteniéndola por las caderas.― Despacio, quiero ver cómo va desapareciendo dentro de ti.

Después de lo que parecieron unos largos minutos, tenía el miembro de Sesshumaru dentro de ella y con ayuda de él, fue meciéndose y luego cabalgaba sobre aquel duro mástil. Los movimientos se volvieron más rápidos, pronto tendría otro orgasmo y no se creía con fuerzas para soportarlo, dejó caer su torso hacía adelante, agradeciendo mudamente que Sesshumaru le ayudará a mantener el ritmo. Gritó el nombre de su amante cuando el calor acumulado en su vientre estalló.

Se recuperaba de su orgasmo cuando notó que Sesshumaru seguía dentro de ella, duro como una estaca.

― ¿Por qué no acabaste?― preguntó confundida y él solo le sonrió, salió de ella y se sentó.

― Quiero hacerlo en otro lado.― dijo al quitarse el condón y Kagome le observo sin entender.

― Mételo en tu boca.

¡¿Que hiciera qué?!

― ¿Y si lo hago mal?― en verdad que no estaba convencida de aquello, ni siquiera tenía la teoría.

― Te lo haré saber, primero sostenlo y lámelo como si fuera un helado.― Kagome obedeció con nervios, pasó tímidamente su lengua por la longitud de aquel pedazo de carne, cerró los ojos e imaginó lo que Sesshumaru le dijo.― Ahora mete la punta en tu boca.― gruñó cuando la boca de ella le envolvió, la veía succionar y lamerle el pene, claro que no lo engullía por completo, pero era más que suficiente.

Estaba por llegar a su clímax, no aguantaría por mucho más y una perversa idea cruzó por su mente. Tratando de mantener el control, sujetó a Kagome de la cabeza y le marcó un ritmo, ella estaba tan concentrada en darle placer que no notó que estaba por eyacular, tomándola por sorpresa cuando su boca se vio llena de su semilla.

― No lo escupas.― ordeno él.― Abre la boca.― ella obedeció cohibida, pero al verlo sonreír se sintió más segura.― Quiero que lo tragues.― sin rechistar se pasó aquel viscoso liquido.

― Sabe raro.― dijo una vez que se lo paso.

Sesshumaru le sujetó con ambas manos las mejillas y se inclinó a besarla, no fue un beso sin ánimo de lujuria, fue todo lo contrarío, quería provocarla de nuevo y solo se permitió terminarlo cuando la escuchó jadear.

― Te amo mujer escandalosa.― confesó en el momento que Kagome estaba perdida a causa del beso.

― ¿Qué dijiste?― no podía creer lo que había escuchado, porque no había escuchado mal ¿Verdad?

― Lo que escuchaste.― dijo con una sonrisa divertida y se bajo de la encimera.― Me voy a bañar ¿Te vas a quedar allí?― preguntó al ver que Kagome no salía del asombro.

Al escuchar la pregunta de Sesshumaru bajo de las nubes y corrió tras él sin importarle su desnudez, no fue justo que se lo dijera después de aquel embriagante beso, pero esa era la naturaleza de él.

…

Estaba técnicamente sola en la oficina, Kagome debió salir porque los mellizos no querían comer de la formula y llevaban ocho horas sin alimentarse, entonces fue a casa de su cuñada. Y por otro lado, mañana era 14 de febrero y sus compañeras aprovechando la hora de almuerzo fueron a comprar los ingredientes para preparar chocolates o comprarlos ya hechos. Pero ella se quedó, la razón: Su novio odiaba los chocolates.

Hecho en un sobre las fotos de la casa donde harían la remodelación del jardín y fue a la oficina de Sesshumaru, era una lástima que él tuviese que haber salido y no poderlo ver. Al salir del elevador, la secretaría de Sessh que ya se iba.

― Kumiko, vengo dejar las fotos que pidió el jefe.

― Querida, voy de salida a comer, entra y deja el sobre, pero no tardes y no olvides cerrar de nuevo la puerta.― indicó al no querer perder su hora de comida.

― Está bien, nos vemos.

Entró a la oficina y fue directo al escritorio, dejó el sobre juntó al ordenador y al salir vio de espaldas a una mujer que no tardó en reconocer, quiso esconderse, entrar de nuevo a la oficina y esperar a que se fuera, pero ya era muy tarde.

Kagura la había visto.

― Hola, ¿No hay nadie?.― preguntó Kagura al girarse y ver a la joven azabache.

― Es la hora del almuerzo.

― ¿Está Sesshumaru? Tú jefe.― especificó al saber que los empleados no tuteaban al jefe.

― No, solo pasé a dejarle un pedido, ¿Lo buscaba para algo?.― optó por ser amable, y con suerte ella decidiría irse.

― Vine a entregarle un obsequio.― dijo al mostrarle una bolsa de una prestigiosa marca de ropa para hombre.

― ¿Pasa algo malo?― preguntó Kagome al ver que Kagura ponía cara de decepción.― Sí gustas puedes pasar y dejarlo en su escritorio.― no creía que Sessh se molestará por haberla dejado entrar y sí lo hacía, ya sabía cómo ponerlo contentó.

― Quiero dárselo en persona ¿Tardará mucho?.

― No lo sé, el almuerzo termina en 20 minutos y Kumiko podría saber.

― ¿Podría pasar ese rato contigo?

― ¿Conmigo?.― preguntó sorprendida, ¿Por qué quería estar con ella?.

― Por favor, no quiero estar aquí sola.

― Está bien.― solo serían unos 15 minutos, no era mucho, podía manejarlo.― Debemos bajar.― indicó al caminar al elevador.

― Por cierto, soy Matsumoto Kagura, puedes decirme Kagura.― se presentó al cerrarse las puertas del elevador.

― Soy Higurashi Kagome, dime Kagome.

Con los nervios a flor de piel Kagome guio a su acompañante, una vez más se repitió que no era mucho tiempo, en cuanto diera la hora la acompañaría de regresó y ya sería asunto de Kumiko.

― Toma asiento.― le ofreció la silla de Kagome al no tener otro lugar y sacar su caja de obento.― ¿Gustas?― preguntó al ofrecerle de su comida.

― No gracias, come tú, con confianza... Sesshumaru te lleva en ocasiones a que le acompañes ¿Verdad?.― Kagome asintió no queriendo dar muchas explicaciones y parecer sospechosa.

― Debe ser difícil para ti soportar a alguien como él.

― No tanto,su hermano y sobrina me han dado algunos consejos.― mintió intentando ser convincente.

― Lo olvidaba, eres amiga de su sobrina. Aún así, Sesshumaru no es una persona fácil de tratar.― Kagome se metió a la boca un onigiri, de esa manera no se veía obligada a responder.― ¿Sabes con quién sale?.

― ¿Cómo?! ― casi se atraganta con su comida.

― Se que sale con alguien, acepta mis invitaciones a comer pero siempre está pensando en otra persona, en una ocasión estaba muy molesto, jamás lo había visto que dejase ver su enfado... Creo que ese día discutió con ella y sin darse cuenta dijo en voz alta, no tenía que cortarlo".

¿No tenía que cortarlo? ¡Dioses! Fue cuando tomó la mala decisión de cortarse el cabello.

― No sé nada de eso.― mintió nuevamente y comenzó a comer las verduras.

― Ustedes dos son muy cercanos, me he dado cuenta, prométeme que no le dirás nada de esto.

Los notaba cercanos y sospechó que ella sería quien conquisto a Sesshumaru, pero descartó la idea casi de inmediato, al observar a la muchacha y su lugar de trabajo que era colorido, con estampas infantiles y fotos de pandas bebés, con todo ello se percató que Kagome era alegre, hiperactiva, tierna, soñadora e inocente; todo lo contrario a como debía ser la persona ideal para Sesshumaru. Debía buscar una persona fría y calculadora, con los pies en la tierra y enfocada al éxito.

― ¿Decirle qué?.― ¿Qué le había ido a interrogar por su novia?.

― La razón por la que volví, quería verle una vez más... Desde hace años he estado interesada en él, pero...

― No creo que yo sea la persona más apropiada para...― debía cortarle, no quería escuchar nada de eso, no por los celos, más bien por el hecho de que ella realmente era la novia de Sessh y que había cosas que no debía saber.

― Me das confianza, además necesito hablar con alguien... Jamás logré que fuéramos algo más, todos mis intentos fueron un fracaso y cuando me detectaron leucemia me fui sin decirle nada, mi padre guardo el secreto. Ahora ya estoy mejor, regresé con la intención de intentar ganármelo e intentar ser libre juntó a él, pero era tarde, él ya tenía a alguien.― explicó con la mirada baja, se sentía mejor después de compartir aquello.

― Kagura, en verdad pienso que...― no quería escuchar nada de eso, ahora se sentía culpable, jamás quiso quitarle su felicidad a alguien, y más si esa persona luchó o luchaba contra una enfermedad solo para regresar con la persona que amaba.

― Esta chica es tan importante para él que está haciendo todo lo posible para estar con ella... Mi padre quiere que nos casemos por el bien de las compañías, le hizo una oferta muy tentadora, pero él la rechazó.― Kagome quería taparse los oídos, no quería escuchar más, esa era información que no debía saber, sí Sessh no le había dicho nada, no debía saberla por terceros, pero no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por saber que ella era más importante que un jugoso contrato.― Cuando me enteré, me sorprendí enormemente, hace años lo hubiera aceptado, pero ahora lo rechazó a la primera y eso me hizo desear conocer a la chica que le hace feliz.

― Podría investigar un poco.― ofreció Kagome al querer salir del apuro, eso le daría tiempo para pensar qué hacer.

― Muchas gracias.

...

En el cuarto de baño se escuchaban jadeos y el sonido que provocaba el agua al desbordarse de la tina. Y es que no era para menos, dentro de la tina había dos cuerpos gozando de los placeres que se daban mutuamente. Sesshumaru tenía a Kagome sentada sobre sus piernas y de espaldas a él, mientras sus manos masajeaban los senos de la muchacha.

― Kagome...― dijo Sesshumaru contra la nuca de la muchacha y la abrazó más fuerte de la cintura.

― Ya no aguanto más.― no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaban en la tina, ya había tenido tres orgasmos e iba por el cuarto, con cada día que pasaba junto a Sesshumaru, más se convencía que su novio era una especie de demonio lujurioso.

― Puedes hacerlo, junta las piernas.― le obedeció y Sesshumaru gruño al sentir su duro miembro ser apretado más.― Se siente mejor ¿Verdad?.― se inclinó sobre ella y aumentó sus embistes.

― Mucho... Es tortuoso...

― Yo debería decir eso, de esta forma me duele salir y entrar en ti, pero sé que lo disfrutas.

Kagome no tardó en volver a gritar y enterró sus dedos en los brazos del chico, en un intento por controlar la descarga de placer que se había liberado en ella. Sesshumaru le dio un tiempo que considero adecuado para que la muchacha se calmara y salir dentro de ella.

― Hazme acabar.― pidió al sentarse al borde de la tina, recargándose en la pared.

Kagome de inmediato se giró y con ambas manos masajeo aquel erecto miembro, subió su vista y lo encontró sonriéndole, eso le dio confianza para cubrir la gruesa carne con su boca antes que se lo pidiera, escuchó a Sesshumaru jadear y no de se detuvo en su tarea, pero deseaba hacer un mejor trabajo y una idea se pasó por su cabeza.

Estaba muy complacido, en esta ocasión Kagome ya había tomado más seguridad y se sorprendió al ella frotarle los testículos. Quiso apartarla no porque no le gustará, quería penetrarla de nuevo, pero no tenía un jodido condón a la mano, no los había llevado porque en el agua la efectividad se reducía y no lo vio necesario. Entonces optó por sujetarle la cabeza y mover sus caderas embistiéndola esperando no provocarle una arcada, sorprendentemente Kagome lo resistió bien y recibió en su boca todo su simiente.

― ¿Lo hice bien?― preguntó Kagome al haber terminado de tragarse la espesa semilla.

¿En verdad le preguntaba eso? Lo había hecho estupendo.

― Buena chica.― le acarició una mejilla y le sonrió.― ¿Qué quieres cenar? A menos que ya no tengas hambre. ― dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

― Eres un pervertido.― apartó la mirada avergonzada al comprender el doble sentido de aquel comentario.

― Tú me provocas.

― No me eches la culpa, yo jamás te provoque, fue todo lo contrario.― se defendió, ella nunca se le insinuó o le sedujo, de eso estaba más que convencida.

― ¿Estás segura?.

― Muy segura, no me hubiera acercado tanto a ti de no ser porque te la cargaste conmigo... Y luego...

― ¿Y luego?― preguntó curioso, quería saber lo que ella pensaba.

― Y luego, me di cuenta que tenías un no sé qué, que me atraía a ti ¡Pero jamás hice algo para subir tu libido!

― Solo tienes que ser tú.― dijo al acariciar suavemente el rostro de ella.― Me excita el pensar que soy yo quien te pervierta y que solo conmigo te vuelves tan desinhibida, no quiero que sea de otra manera.― Kagome le sonrió, ella igual no quería que fuera de otra manera.― Ve a cambiarte, yo arreglaré un poco y ten cuidado al pisar.― dijo al ver que el baño había quedado parcialmente inundado y las botellas de shampoo se habían chorreado.

― ¿Qué pediremos de comer?― preguntó ella al salir de la tina con ayuda del chico.

― Tenía pensado pizza y pasta, la pizza con extra jamón.

― ¿Extra jamón?.― a él no le gustaba demasiado.

― ¿Ahora no quiere?.

Sessh se había dado cuanta que era una adicta al pepperoni.

― ¡Sí quiero!

― Ve a cambiarte o te tomare de nuevo.― dijo al recorrer con descaro el cuerpo de ella.

Kagome rió divertida antes de salir del baño, no podía ser más feliz que en esos momentos. Kagome tenía razón, los hombres Taisho siempre estaban al pendiente de las persona que amaban.

...

Esperaba impaciente en aquella banca del parque, movías las piernas y jugaba con sus dedos, no estaba segura de la decisión que había tomado, pero ya no se podía retractar. Observó a todos lados y no veía a su cita, solo esperaba que sí Sessh se enteraba no se enfadara demasiado. Pronto vio la figura de Kagura acercarse a ella.

― ¿Ella no vino?.― preguntó Kagura al llegar a la cita donde conocería a la novia de Sesshumaru.

Kagome cogió aire y se levantó para ver a la mujer a la cara.

― Soy yo, perdón por mentir ese día pero no sabía qué hacer. Nadie sabe de nosotros y sí por alguna razón escuchaban, lo metería en problemas y no quiero eso, también sé que dijiste cosas que no debía saber e intenté detenerte pero...― explicaba a toda velocidad

― Yo seguí hablando.― le interrumpió al comprender la situación.

― Perdóname, te juró que no le diré jamás a Sesshumaru algo de lo que me dijiste.― se inclinó levemente a manera de disculpa.

― Tú... ¿Tú le amas?― se había equivocado al deducir que Kagome no era quien buscaba, ahora se daba cuenta que no conocía a Sesshumaru tan bien como creía.

― Demasiado.― contestó la azabache sin dudar y viendo de nuevo a Kagura a los ojos.

― Vamos a tomar un café, hay una cafetería cruzando la calle.

― ¿No estás molesta?― preguntó desconcertada.

― No podía estarlo, aquel día intentaste detenerme y no te escuche, además... Si no me equivoco, te saltaste tu comida por venir aquí.

Kagome acepto la invitación y en la comida, Kagura le dio a conocer que se iría de nuevo del país, se iría a conocer el mundo antes que su enfermedad se lo impidiera. De esa manera esperaba poder ser como el viento, libre.

...

Kagome y Rin regresaban de su almuerzo cuando se encontraron con un alboroto en la constructora, todos los empleados estaban reunidos en la entrada.

― ¿Qué sucede?― preguntó nerviosa Rin, esperaba que nada malo hubiese pasado.

― No lo sé, vamos a ver.― Kagome la tomó de la mano y la guió entre la multitud.

― Kagome, Rin, por acá.― le llamó la voz de un hombre que ambas conocían.

― Inuyasha/padre ¿Qué pasa?— preguntaron ambas.

― No sé, mi padre me pidió que viniera, no tuve tiempo de cambiarme.― explicó al señalar su uniforme.

No pasó mucho para que Toga hiciera acto de presencia, en cuanto apareció los cuchicheo cesaron. Sesshumaru estaba a su espalda y se veía tan sereno como siempre.

― Los he reunido porque tengo un anunció que hacer. A partir de hoy regreso a tomar el puesto de presidente, mi hijo Sesshumaru será mi asistente, se que se ha desempeñado muy bien en los negocios, pero... Me han llegado rumores de que algunos empelados no están felices con algunas de sus decisiones y por ello disolví temporalmente el puesto de subpresidente, de esa manera será un empleado más...― sobra decir que la noticia tomo por sorpresa a todos.

Inuyasha miró a su hermano intentando averiguar qué pasaba, pero nada en su inexpresivo rostro le daba alguna pista. Rin le jaló a su padre de su ropa y cuando le volteo a ver, le pidió una explicación la mirada, pero Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

― Por otro lado, como saben mi hijo Inuyasha no trabaja aquí.― continuó Toga y todos las miradas se posaron en el nombrado.― No por ello deja de ser mi heredero y quería que estuviera al tanto de todo... Para finalizar, todo seguirá como hasta ahora, no deben preocuparse por su empleo, pueden regresar a sus labores.― dijo para finalizar y poco a poco los empleados fueron a sus labores.

― ¿Qué fue todo eso?― preguntó Inuyasha a su hermano.

― Como escuchaste, el viejo no me cree del todo listo.

― Padre...― llamó Inuyasha al querer un explicación.

― Todo tiene una razón.― interrumpió a su hijo menor.― Vengan, debemos hablar de algo.― dijo con una gran tranquilidad mientras caminaba al elevador.― También ustedes dos.― indicó a Kagome y su nieta que estaban guardado su distancia.

Apenas entraron a la oficina principal Inuyasha no perdió tiempo para sondear a su padre, algo le decía que él tramaba algo.

― Ya estamos aquí, ¿De qué nos quiere hablar? ¿Qué fue todo eso allá abajo?.

― Olvide que la paciencia no es una virtud tuya.― Toga suspiró, Izayoi era calmada y él también, no sabía de dónde había sacado su hijo su impaciencia, hasta Kikyo y Rin eran más calmadas que él.― Me explicaré... Me cansé de que mi hijo mayor no me presente a su novia y si es por esa tonta regla de que no se puede mezclar sentimentalmente con alguien del trabajo siendo el jefe, ya no tiene excusa, ahora eres mi empleado.

Kagome instintivamente se sujetó de la mano de Rin en busca de apoyo, ahora sí que estaba en problemas, habían degradado a Sesshumaru por su culpa. Kagome le dedicó una mirada de comprensión y le susurró que todo iba a estar bien.

― Padre...― Sesshumaru le miró espantado, no podía creer lo que su viejo estaba haciendo.

― Te estoy esperando.

― Padre no debería...― interrumpió Inuyasha al conocer el secreto de su hermano.

Toga espero unos momentos y al ver que su hijo no se movía, tomó una decisión. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que intervenir?, pensó al recordar que hace solo unos años atrás debió hacer algo similar, él quería tener más nietos.

Ya habían pasado meses y no veía progreso en la relación de su hijo, a ese paso no vería a sus nietos. Y cuando su hijo entró una tarde a su oficina preguntado por la azabache, ideo otro plan.

Toga caminó a paso lento hasta donde estaban las muchachas y le sonrió a Kagome para calmarla, la pobrecilla estaba asustada.

― Kagome, sé que mi hijo últimamente te arrastra con él, por lo que ¿Tú conoces quien es...

― Has una cena el fin de semana y la llevó.― interrumpió Sesshumaru en un intento por sacar de aquella escena a Kagome.

― ¿Por qué esperar hasta el sábado? Mañana viernes por la noche. Y Kagome, estás invitada, saliendo de trabajar yo las llevaré.― dijo refiriéndose a ambas muchachas y haciendo que una vena en la sien de Sesshumaru se hinchara.― Pueden regresar a trabajar.― estaba complacido, ahora a esperar el día de mañana.

― Padre...― intentó interceder una vez más Inuyasha, cuando las chicas se fueron, pero fue interrumpido por su padre.

― Y espero no llegues tan tarde, e invita a tu yerno.

― De acuerdo, pero...

― ¿Hay algo que me quieran decir?― preguntó claramente divertido, era la primera vez que alguno de los dos intentaba ayudar al otro.

― Nada, Inuyasha ya debes regresar a tu trabajo, deja de estorbar aquí.― prácticamente Sesshumaru se llevó a rastras a su hermano, no iba a dejar que se metiera en sus asuntos.

...

Toga fue a ver a su hijo mayor que le esperaba en el patio delantero de la casa, en cuanto lo vio se dio cuenta que no estaba de buen humor y se preparo para una discusión.

― ¿Y tú novia?― preguntó al verlo solo.

― ¿Cómo quiere que venga conmigo sí tuvo el descaró de traerla usted?― reclamó con enfado a su padre, ese viejo era imposible.

― Eso te pasa por no hablar en su momento.― dijo intentando conservar la serenidad.

― ¿Y darle el gusto? No lo creo.

― No me digas que te avergüenzas de ella.

― ¡No lo hago! Es solo que no quería que interviniera como lo hizo con Inuyasha y luego con Rin.

― Lo sabías.― dijo sorprendido de que su hijo se diera cuenta de aquello, y él que pensó que había sido discreto.

― Hago las cosas a mi paso y se la haría conocer pronto, primero quería hablar con ella, no debió intervenir en eso.

― Te degradé porque creí que eso querías.― dijo al recordar una discusión que tuvieron días atrás.

Tenían rato discutiendo en la sala de la casa Taisho, Toga invitó a su hijo para hablar tranquilamente y en un pestañeo las cosas subieron de intensidad.

― ¿Por qué te pones a la defensiva? Solo te pregunte si los rumores eran ciertos.

― Y yo ya le dije, si tanto le preocupan los rumores regrese y encárguese usted mismo.― sí hacia que su padre regresará todos sus problemas se acabarían.

― No haré tal cosa, quiero disfrutar a mis nietos.― ¡Joder! Su viejo no regresaría.

― Entonces no me interrogue y solo preocúpese por su retiro, lo que yo haga con la constructora ya no es asuntó suyo.

― No te comportes como un niño mimado, me retiré porque llegó tu hora de hacerte cargo y...

― ¡Me dejó al mando y ahora por su culpa y esa tonta regla, no puedo...!― ya no lo soportó más, su viejo no cambiaría de opinión.

― ¿Qué regla? ¿Qué no puedes? ― interrogó desconcertado y extrañado de que su hijo perdiera la serenidad.

― Olvídelo, me las arreglaré solo.― no se pondrían en más evidencia, lo mejor era marcharse.

― ¡Sesshumaru espera!― gritó para evitar que se fuera.― ¿Quieres que regrese a la compañía? ¿Por qué?.

― Porque terminé siendo como usted y su hijo.― rió con sarcasmo y Toga comprendió todo en ese segundo.

― Y lo quería, se lo agradezco, pero yo decidiría cuando presentársela formalmente.

― Me disculpo.― dijo con total honestidad, se había equivocado.― No eres totalmente como el lento de tu hermano.

― Le advierto una cosa.― miró fijamente a su padre.― Sí Kagome declina mi propuesta esta noche, por sentirse intimidada, no se lo perdonaré padre.― Toga sonrió por dentro, pronto tendría una casa llena de nietos.

...

Kagome terminaba de guardar la despensa en la alacena de Sesshumaru, mientras él debió volver al coche por una bolsa de verduras que olvidaron. Tarareaba una canción y recordaba con emoción los acontecimientos de dos noches atrás, aquella noche estaba nerviosa, rayando en lo histérica, se había estado imaginando varios escenarios desde que Sesshumaru no llegará hasta que terminará con ella, pero jamás se esperó que aquel día su novio ni bien llegó a la casa Taisho, le pidiera matrimonio o mejor dicho, le diera a conocer que se casarían con un: Kagome, escúchame bien, porque solo lo diré una vez, en seis meses nos casaremos y no te atrevas a déjame plantado. Pero como fuera, estaba feliz y nerviosa a la vez.

Salió de su ensoñación al escuchar ruido en la sala, Sessh sí que era veloz ¿O era que el tiempo se le paso rápido al estar sumida en sus pensamientos?.

― Sessh, no tardaste en...

A Kagome estuvo por darle un ataque en ese momento, en la sala estaba Irasue, sentada en el sillón y observándola de pies a cabeza. ¿Ahora que debía hacer?.

― Mi hijo no está.― habló serenamente.

― Este... Yo...

― Ven aquí.― dijo al indicarle que tomará asiento junto a ella en el sofá y Kagome acató lo que su futura suegra pidió.― Entonces ya eres oficialmente la prometida de mi hijo.― se había esterado hace unas horas y fue a verlos de inmediato.― ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?.

― Higurashi Kagome.

― ¿Qué edad tienes?

― 25.

—Te vez muy joven, bueno, comparada con mi hijo lo eres, él ya es todo un hombre ampliamente experimentado de 30 años ¿Me entiendes?.― preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

De inmediato el rostro de Kagome se tiño de rojo, esperaba que por "experimentado" se refiriera a otra cosa que no fuera sexual y deseo que Sesshumaru regresará pronto.

― Kagome, ven aquí.― mandó Sesshumaru al ver a su madre en su casa e interrogando a Kagome, no agradándole lo último que alcanzó a escuchar.― Kagome.― volvió a llamar al ver que la chica no se levantó, pero no fue necesaria otra llamada, en un momento ella ya estaba juntó a él.

― Estábamos platicando tan ameno y conociéndonos.― dijo con desgana Irasue.

― Guarda esto.― pidió a Kagome al entregarle la bolsa que habían olvidado.― ¿Qué planeas madre?.― le encaró cuando su prometida se fue a la cocina.

― Conocer a la futura esposa de mi hijo.

― ¿Cómo entraste?― cuando salió, su madre no estaba en su casa y él se aseguró de cerrar bien, además no creía que Kagome le hubiera abierto.

― La última vez que estuve aquí tome prestado el duplicado.― confesó al sacar las llaves de su bolso.― Te lo devuelvo.― la puso en la mesa y se levanto para quedar cara a cara con su hijo.

― No vuelvas a entrar sin ser invitada.

― Dime, ¿Toman precauciones?― preguntó ignorando la advertencia de su hijo.

― ¿Qué?― su madre no se estaría refiriendo a...

― Quiero nietos.― sí, se refería a eso.― No es justo que Toga ya tenga bisnietos, la hija de ese hijo suyo no tardó en dárselos ¡Y dobles!... Por lo visto tardaran.― dedujo al ver la mala cara de su hijo, era una lástima, estaba segura que serían unos niños hermosos, porque debía admitirlo, la morena era linda.― Entonces déjenme ayudarles en la boda, quiero organizarla.

― No gracias, será algo sin demasiada gente.

― Será como quieran, lo prometo, a mí tampoco me gusta estar rodeada de desconocidos, en eso nos parecemos.

― Sí no acepto tu ayuda no pararas de acosarnos ¿Verdad?― Irasue sonrió con malicia.― En el momento que comiences a traumar a Kagome o hacer las cosas a tu gusto, yo mismo me aseguraré de mantenerte lejos.

― No te preocupes, me portaré bien.― dijo llena de felicidad, su único hijo se casaría.

...

Kagome estaba en su casa en compañía de Irasue, veían peinados y pasteles de boda. Pero Irasue insistía en que buscará la ropa interior que usaría bajo su kimono. ¡Estaba muriendo de vergüenza! y optó por ir a preparar té, eso le daría tiempo para calmarse y reclamarle a Sesshumaru por dejarla con ella.

― Eres hombre muerto.― texteo.

― Prometo que te lo recompensaré esta noche en la cama.

De nuevo su rostro ardía y se coloreaba de rojo, ¡Sesshumaru era un idiota! Ella quería calmarse y él le salió con sus perversiones, hasta podía imaginárselo sonriendo con maldad.

― Olvídate que hoy voy a tu casa.

― Nunca dije que sería en mi cama.

― Le diré a tu madre que organice la boda a su gusto.― era su turnó de vengarse y su celular no tardó en sonar al recibir una llamada.

― Ni se te ocurra decirlo de broma, mi madre no conoce límites y...

― Entonces ven.― dijo en forma de amenaza.― Sessh, ella quiere planear la noche de bodas.― confesó llena de vergüenza.

Al otro lado de la línea Sesshumaru no creía lo que escuchaba, su madre no se metería en eso, únicamente era un asuntó que le concernía a Kagome y a él.

― Ya voy para allá.― habló decidido antes de colgar.

Kagome sonrió aliviada y escuchó la tetera silbar, colocó en una bandeja una par de tazas, la tetera y galletas, regresó a su sala, le sirvió primero el té a Irasue y luego el de ella.

― Ya que no convencí a mi hijo, te lo pediré a ti.― dijo seriamente después de beber un poco de té.― Quiero un nieto.― Kagome casi se atraganta con una galleta.― No pongas cara de espanto, es de lo más natural y es fácil, deja de tomar las pastillas, quítate tú dispositivo, perfórale los condones o no lo dejes correrse fuera, te aseguro que no se enojara contigo.

― Yo... No puedo hacer eso.― Los Dioses no la querían, Aquello ya había llegado a un nuevo nivel de vergüenza.

― Sí que puedes.

― No sin que él esté de acuerdo.

― Quiero poder mimar a otro Sessh, uno que ame que le consienta, que no odie los dulces y los abrazos, aunque nadie me creerá que soy abuela con lo joven que soy.

Kagome rió nerviosa, su suegra era todo un caso ¿Por qué no podía ser como la señora Izayoi o Sango? Aquel día en la casa Taisho la madre de Inuyasha fue muy comprensiva con ella, le trato muy bien y le ayudo a calmarse cuando Sessh le pidió matrimonio de aquella manera tan peculiar ¿Cómo era que su suegro se enamoro de dos personas totalmente opuestas?. Irasue al parecer solo quería avergonzarla, pero quería creer que era porque esa era su personalidad y deseaba locamente un nieto.

...

Estaba boca abajo sobre el colchón recibiendo las fuertes embestidas de Sesshumaru y pensar que hace menos de una hora ella se probaba el kimono nupcial, su novio entró porque quería verla, alegando que él no creía en supersticiones y apenas la vio, se lanzó a besarla, despojándola del kimono y subirla al escritorio, sin impórtales las cosas que habían tirado, en aquel mueble mientras era penetraba, Sesshumaru le confesó que tenía la fantasía de poseerla sobre el escritorio de la oficina y ese simple comentario únicamente sirvió para calentarla más.

Una vez que le provocó su primer clímax, la cargó sin salir de ella y la depositó en la cama matrimonial dejándola boca abajó... Y allí estaba, siendo deliciosamente torturada por aquel hombre, gritó al ser volteada y quedar boca arriba, él le colocó una almohada justo debajo de su cadera y la penetró de una estocada. Kagome buscó con desesperación la boca de Sesshumaru y se perdieron en largos besos.

Salía y entraba con mayor intensidad, le encantaba poder tocar el fondo de la muchacha, la cogió por los muslos y le ayudo a aumentar la velocidad. No tardó mucho en eyacular dentro de ella, no dejando de moverse hasta que descargó la última gota y fue solo entonces que se dejó ir de espaldas en la cama, dejándola recostada en su pecho.

Cuando Sesshumaru abandonó su interior y sus músculos internos se relajaron, sintió la combinación de sus fluidos salir de ella y mojar su entrepierna. Le extrañaba sentir esa combinación, únicamente la primera vez que hicieron el amor pudo sentirlo, las demás siempre él llevaba protección.

― Es raro, a pesar de siempre perder el control recuerdas ponerte...

― No los tenía a la mano, ya duérmete.― dijo al acariciarle la cabeza y saber de lo que hablaba.

― Mañana podemos ir por una de esas medicinas de emerg...

― Kagome.― le llamó con voz ronca.

― ¿Qué sucede?

― No vas a tomar nada de eso.

Parpadeo un par de veces, no podía creer lo que él había dicho. ¿Eso quería decir qué...?

― Eso quiere decir que...

― Ya duérmete.― le interrumpió, al jalar más la cobija y cubrirla mejor.

Kagome se acurrucó más al cuerpo del chico, al final Sesshumaru no era un desconsiderado hijo, porque estaba segura que aquello lo hizo pensando en su madre y ella estaba feliz de poder ayudarle. De reojo y gracias a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, notó el desorden en que había quedado la habitación, el kimono estaba arrumbado junto a la puerta, el cesto de ropa sucia tirado, una lámpara había rodado por el suelo; los libros, papeles y bolígrafos del escritorio esparcidos por el suelo y el banquillo estaba volteado. Seh, eran un desorden.

― ¿Ahora de que te ríes?― preguntó Sesshumaru, el creyó que ella ya dormía.

― Dejamos un desastre.

― ¿Cuándo no?

Kagome lo meditó un momento, él tenía razón, siempre que sus hormonas se alocaban, dejaban un caos a su paso.

― Te amo Maru.― cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir.

― Yo también te amo, Kagome.

Kagome sonrió antes de que el sueño la venciera y pidió a Buda que dentro de ella pronto se comenzará a formar un pequeño ser mitad de ella y mitad de su demonio lujurioso.

…

Irasue estaba fascinada con la pequeña de ocho meses que le sonreía desde su silla alta. La niña era una hermosura, ojos dorados, enorme sonrisa y cabello azabache peinado con dos coletas, una más alta que la otra, se notaba que Sesshomaru la había peinado. Su pobre nieta sufría cuando Kagome salía con Rin, Sango y Kikyo, pero por eso, ella estaba allí.

― ¿Quién quiere más chocolates?― preguntó Irasue al mostrar una pequeña barra.

De inmediato la bebé se agitó e intentó alcanzar el dulce con sus manos llenas de chocolate. Ya se había comido un trozo y quería más. Irasue cortó otro pedazo y se lo dio.

― Madre, deja de darle eso a mi hija.― dijo una voz gruesa a su espalda.

Se había metido a bañar y al terminar, volvió a la cocina donde se suponía que su madre estaría dándole de comer a su niña, pero no, la papilla estaba de lado y su pequeña Yui tenía la cara, manos y ropa sucias de chocolate.

― No la volverás amargada como tú.― respondió sin voltear a verlo.

― Si le duele el estómago más tarde, no dejo que la veas hasta que tenga diez años.― decía al caminar hasta la silla donde estaba su pequeña.

― Solo quiero consentir a mi nieta.

― Ven Yui.― cargó a su hija y fue a la sala, se sentó en el sofá y con ayuda de toallitas húmedas le limpio la cara y manos.

― Yo quería que se llamara Kaguya… Solo bromeo.― aclaró cuándo vio que su hijo le miraba con enfado, era lo más normal, a pesar de que nunca tuvo nada con aquella mujer de nombre similar, prefería no crear habladurías en la gente.― Kaoru es el que me gusta… Pudieron haber tendido dos.

― ¿Y ser como el esposo de Rin y su familia? No lo creo.― ambas parejas tenían gemelos.

― Yui va a necesitar con quien jugar, podrías considerar eso para decidir tener otro hijo.― ¡Brillante idea!, con eso estaba segura que su hijo empezaría su tarea de crear otro bebé.

― Pa... Pa.― comenzó a balbucear Yui mientras intentaba girarse en los brazos de su padre.

― Hermosa, ya quieres hablar.― dijo maravillada Irasue.― Ahora intenta decir, abuela, a-bu-e-la.

― ¡Pa!― volvió a decir la pequeña en busca de atención por parte de su padre.

Sesshomaru ayudó a su hija a poner de pie sobre sus piernas, sosteniéndola de su pequeño torso. De inmediato Yui flexionó las piernas y luego las estiró, en un intento por saltar como en su columpio.

― Vamos a ponerte en el columpio.― dijo Sesshomaru al intentar ponerla en el asiento, pero Yui se negaba a entrar.

― Quiere estar contigo.― habló Irasue.

Con resignación Sesshomaru volvió a sentarse y a poner a su hija en la posición de antes. Sin importar que su padre mantuviera un serio semblante, Yui estaba de lo más feliz.

― Podrías sonreírle un poco, una mueca, un parpadeó también serviría.― su hijo ni como padre cambiaba.

― ¿Cuánto más te quedaras?

― Hasta que tú esposa llegue y mi nieta no lidie sola contigo.

― Nosotros estamos bien, puedes irt...

Irasue se quedó pasmada ante lo que había pasado, debía actuar con precaución, mucha precaución. Por su lado, Sesshomaru se había quedado observando fijamente a su hija, la culpa de lo que había pasado era culpa de su madre. Yui miraba a su padre, no se movía y por primera vez a su corta edad, sintió miedo de él, sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas y dejó de ver a su padre, pero volvió a dirigirle nuevamente la mirada al escuchar un ruidito ¿Una risa? ¿Su papá estaba riendo?

Sesshomaru no reía abiertamente, pero si, en su rostro había una pequeña mueca similar a una sonrisa.

― No llores, la culpa la tiene tu abuela.

― ¿Yo tengo la culpa? Yo no la agite a tal grado para que su estómago...

― Tú la llenaste de chocolate.― le recordó, de no haber comido eso, ahora no tendría su playera llena de vomito chocolatoso.― Quiero que te quedes quieta.― ordenó a su pequeña al sentarla en el sofá.― Voy a cambiarme, no la provoques o ensuciará todo.― le advirtió a su madre, ya que Yui también estaba sucia.

― ¡Pa!― gritó al ver que su papá se iba.

― No te muevas.― advirtió Sesshomaru.

― Yui, mira a la abuela, tu padre ya vuelve.

― ¡Pa!― gritó alzando los brazos.

Sesshomaru la miró y suspiró resignado, esa niña era igual a la madre, con una sola mirada conseguían lo que quisieran. Con cuidado se quitó la playera y cargó a su hija.

― Vamos a bañarnos.― y como si fueran palabras mágicas, Yui se emocionó.

― Le tengo envidia a ella y a tu esposa, las abrazas y mimas, a mí ya nada de eso.

― Te di una nieta, no te quejes.

Irasue no pudo evitar sonreír, su hijo había sido padre antes de tiempo para complacerla, no era tan desconsiderado como creía.

...

Estaba agotado y fastidiado, jamás creyó que su reunión se alargara tanto y luego el tráfico lo empeoró todo. Por ahora solo quería bañarse y descansar, sin que nada le molestara. Dejó su gabardina colgada en el perchero y en el momento que iba a subir el escalón del recibidor, sintió que algo se colgaba de su pierna. Bajó la mirada y unos ojos dorados como los suyos, le observaban expectantes. Aquellos ojos pertenecían a una Yui de trece meses.

― Sessh, bienvenido. La comida casi esta lista.― saludo Kagome al llegar.― Tienes mala pinta.

― Los nuevos clientes no llegaban a un acuerdo, uno quería construir en su casa un gimnasio y el otro quería un invernadero, terminaron por programar otra reunión.

― Pa pa. ¡Agae agae!― pedía Yui al querer que su padre le cargara.

― Yui, deja a papá, quiere descansar.― pidió Kagome a su hija al hincarse e intentar cargarla.― Vamos a jugar nosotras, ven conmigo.― ofreció para que su niña soltara el pantalón de Sesshomaru.

― agae agae pá.― decía una Yui decepcionada, soltó el pantalón y se quedó sentada en el suelo.

― Más tarde jugamos, ahora me voy a bañar.

― Shi, io bañio...― pedía otra vez emocionada, le gustaba el agua y quería bañarse también.

― Yui, primero comemos y luego...

― Kagome.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó volteando a verlo.

― Sigue con lo tuyo.

― Pero...

― Tengo hambre.― dijo Sesshomaru al cargar a su hija.

― Como digas.― Kagome dejó el recibidor para volver a la cocina.

― Y tú, te vienes a bañar conmigo.― Yui de inmediato se emocionó.

Se bañó primero en la regadera, se colocó una toalla en la cintura y metió a Yui junto a él, se recostó en la tina y cerró los ojos, sin dejar de estar al pendiente de su niña.

― Pa pa, pa pa.― llama la pequeña para que su padre le mirara, pero él seguía con los ojos cerrados, entonces decidida trepó por el pecho de él, hasta poder tener a su alcance la cara de su padre y poder apretar su nariz.

― ¿Qué quieres?― preguntó al sentir el pequeño apretón, pero no abrió los ojos.

― Pa pa.― volvió a llamar pero no le miró.― ¡Pa! ― gritó a todo pulmón y finalmente consiguió la atención que buscaba.

― ¿Qué pasa?― observo a su hija, claramente estaba molesta y le miraba con ojos de cachorro.― ¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres nadar? ―preguntó al saber que era uno de sus juegos favoritos y a ella le brillaron los ojos de emoción.

Sesshomaru sostuvo a su hija del torso y la coloco boca abajo, teniendo cuidado de que no le entrara agua a la boca. Yui reía y movía sus piernas de manera graciosa, salpicando agua por todos lados. Sonrió divertido, hasta hace algún tiempo su baño se inundaba a causa de su esposa y él, ahora era por los juegos de la pequeña, sin duda su vida había cambiado.

...

Febrero había llegado y con el una de sus fechas menos preferidas. Kagome ya estaba acostumbrada, había aprendido a sobrellevar esa fecha, pero Yui, su Yui era otro tema. Apenas llegó a casa le recibió con una bandeja de chocolates caseros.

― ¡Pa! Pada ti.― estaba a la espera que su padre recibiera la bandeja, pero no se movía.

― Yui yo no como chocolate.

― a papá no guta.― sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, miró la bandeja y volteó a ver si veía a su madre.

Por suerte, Kagome iba entrando y lamentó no haber llegado a tiempo para impedir aquello, pero se entretuvo guardando los trastes que no escuchó a su esposo.

― Perdón Sessho, tu madre le ayudo a hacerlos y le dijo que se lo diera al chico que más quisiera.― ahora entendía todo, ya decía él que esa no había sido idea de Kagome.― Intenté detenerla, pero cuando le sugirió que ese chico podías ser tú, se emocionó.

― Yui.― se arrodilló frente a su hija y tomó un extremo de la bandeja.― Dámelos, gracias.

― Pa come, come.― estaba feliz e hizo un gesto para animar a su papá a comer.

― Después de la comida.― esperaba que lo olvidara.

Estaban a mitad de la comida cuando Irasue llegó, traía consigo un caja blanca y varias bolsas más pequeñas, debían ser obsequios.

― ¿Cómo están? Les traje un pastel ¿Por qué estas enfadado?― preguntó al fingir inocencia, ya sabía que estaba molesto por los chocolates.

― Sabes la razón.

― Solo quería mostrarle una tradición a mi nieta, hubiese querido ver esa escena, pero debí irme.

― No vuelvas a hacerlo.

― No Yui, papá ya se comió los que le diste.― Kagome había escondido los chocolates, pero no se percató que su hija escondido otros cuatro bajo el sillón y ahora, le ofrecía más a su padre.

—Come, come.

― Yui, ya comí, no quiero más.

― No guta a papá.

― Madre.― llamó en advertencia.

― No lo volveré a hacer.― ya no más chocolates, pero había otras cosas, como un pastel de fresas.

― No llores.― se comió con trabajos un trozo, pero al ver a su hija, supo que debía comerse los otros tres.

A la media noche, Sesshomaru no podía dormir, su estómago estaba revuelto a causa del chocolate, ya se había tomado varios tés y no servían. Se levantó corriendo de la cama y fue directo al baño, inmediatamente vómito todo lo que comió en el día. No volvería a dejar a su madre estar cerca de Yui.

...

Kagome intentaba animar a su pequeña, ya tenía tres años y la había llevado a su primera clase de natación, desde temprano andaba ansiosa ya con su traje puesto y no se quedaba quieta por la emoción, pero al ver el agua en un lugar más grande que la tina, se acobardó.

― No llores, otro día lo intentas.― le limpió sus nuevas lágrimas.

― No quiero.

― Esta bien, no pasa nada malo.

― ¿Que pasa?― preguntó Rin quien regresaba de cambiar a los gemelos y dejarlos con su instructora.

― Espero que ahora no le tenga miedo al agua.― externo preocupada.

― Tranquila, estará bien, debió asustarse por tantos niños.

― ¿Por qué no está en el agua?― fue a ver a su hija en sus clases y al llegar la vio sentada en las gradas.

― ¡Sessh!― lo que le faltaba.― Le dio miedo, lo intentara otro día.

― Ven renacuaja.― le quitó la toalla y la cargó con un solo brazo, como si cargara un pequeño bulto.

― Sessh ¿Qué haces?― habló preocupada Kagome, temía que su esposo fuera muy rudo con su hija, Yui era muy sensible.

― ¡No!― gritó asustada, llamando la atención de todos.

― Estoy contigo, nada malo te va a pasar y allí están Kazuma y Yukina.― dijo al ver a los mellizos sentados en la orilla de la alberca mediana.

― No quiero.

― Sessh déjala, otro día...― intervino Kagome en defensa de su hija.

― No, le gusta estar en la tina, esto no es muy diferente.

― ¡No quiero!― gritó más fuerte al ser cargada sobre el agua, encogió sus piernas y luchó para no entrar.

― Yui, mírame.― demandó, pero la niña mantenía los ojos cerrados.― No voy a dejar que algo malo te pase, estira las piernas.

Era verdad, su papá siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, no dejaba de cuidarla y confiaba en él.

― ¿Lo ves? Puedes ponerte de pie.― Yui se observó y era verdad, el agua le llegaba a la cintura.― Camina, te sostengo.― la mantuvo sujeta de la mano mientras daba pequeños pasos.

Unos metros atrás, un joven hombre de ojos cafés los observaba, se alegró de llegar justo a tiempo para ver la escena.

― No creí vivir para ver este día, tiene su lado dulce.― dijo al llegar hasta donde estaban su esposa y su amiga.

― Kohaku, creí ya no vendrías.

― Perdón la demora, estaba supervisando a los novatos.

― ¡Papá!― gritaron los mellizos al ir y abrazarlo de una pierna cada uno.

― No corran, se resbalarán y se supone que deben estar en el agua.

― Solo venimos a saludar.

― Ya lo hicieron, regresen o no tendrán postre.― de inmediato sonrieron y volvieron a sus clases.

― Kohaku ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?― preguntó Kagome.

― Claro.

― Quiero motivar más a Yui, pero darle una lección a Sessho por no tener mucho tacto con ella ¿Me ayudas?

― ¿Qué planeas?― pregunto con curiosidad, Kagome no era de las que se vengaban.

Kagome le explicó su plan e Kohaku se fue a los vestidores a ponerse su jammer. No perdiendo más tiempo regresó directo hasta donde su hermano.

― Yui ¿Quieres ver a tu papá nadar?

― ¡Si!― gritó eufórica.

― ¿Qué haces?― volteó a ver al esposo de su sobrina queriendo matarlo.

― Intento motivar a su hija.

― No tengo traje de baño, otro día, hora de irse Yui.

― ¡No! Quiero verte.― pedía con ojos de cachorro.

― No puedo nadar con esta ropa, otro día.

― No se preocupe, su esposa trajo el suyo.― dijo Kohaku.

Sesshomaru miró a Kagome quien estaba en las gradas y al ver su sonrisa burlona, lo supo, esa fue idea de ella.

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿No quiere motivarla?

― Quiero verte nadar, prometo que ya entraré sin llorar.― puso sus mejores ojos suplicantes para convérselo.

― ¿Quieres ver cómo le gano al mocoso de Kohaku?

Minutos más tardes, Yui veía clavarse directo al agua a su padre, estaba fascinada, su papá era muy rápido y no le tenía miedo al agua, quería ser como él, miró al chapoteadero con la determinación en sus ojos, ya no le tendría miedo.

Fin.


End file.
